<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Experiment by Jacie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065843">The Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie'>Jacie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, NCIS Secret Santa, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony DiNozzo, Senior sets up his son. When a young Austrian is seeking healthy specimens for experimentation, Senior jumps at the chance to make a buck, even if it means throwing his own son under the bus. Tony finds the experimentation has altered him as he struggles to move on and find his way back to reality and normalcy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Jacie's NCIS Secret Santa (SeSa) stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts">rose_malmaison</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: language, violence, graphic sexual encounters, non-con, dub-con, all kinds of cons.</p><p>Many thanks to Jane_X80 for all her beta work and suggestions. Any remaining errors are my own. </p><p>Rose_malmaison,<br/>I might not have hit your prompts in quite the way you were imagining, but I certainly hope you enjoy the result of my little experiment.<br/>Merry Christmas and Seasonal Salutations to you,<br/>Your Secret Santa.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senior makes a deal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The upscale bar was dimly lit as Anthony DiNozzo, Senior walked inside. It didn’t take him long to spot the man he was there to meet, sitting across the room in a stylish booth that provided some sense of privacy. The hardwood tables and booths were stained a dark umber with a high-gloss shine, while the leather seats were a soft, muted burgundy.  </p><p>Flagging down the voluptuous brunette server, who was wearing a low-cut blouse, a short skirt, lacy black hosiery, and a lot of makeup, Senior ordered a double martini. The man who sat across the booth from him looked him up and down before taking a long drink from his elegant beer stein. Although he nodded at Senior, neither man spoke until Senior’s drink arrived, along with another stein of beer. Each man took another drink, remaining silent until the server moved out of earshot.   </p><p>“I’m looking for a specific type,” the other man began in a thick Austrian accent. His blonde hair fell in bangs over his forehead. The black clothing he wore made his pale skin stand out where it remained uncovered. </p><p>Senior ran a hand down his lapel as he softly cleared his throat before speaking firmly. “I have what you want. He will be perfect.” </p><p>“Not homeless, is he? I need someone healthy. I create products for the wealthy, so a homeless person in poor health is useless to me.”</p><p>Senior slid a photograph across the tabletop. “He is fit and in perfect health, I assure you. Your experiments will not permanently harm him, will they? No potential health risks like cancer?”</p><p>The blue-eyed Austrian smiled and leaned back, relaxing against the padded booth. “I assure you, he will not be harmed. Once my tests are complete, I have access to drugs that will cause his memory to be foggy. He won’t remember a thing, I promise you.”</p><p>“How can you be so certain there won’t be any permanent damage?”</p><p>“How should I say it? My tests use nothing harmful. There will be no damage done. More importantly, he will have no memory of any of my procedures. We will keep him long enough to get our data, five or six weeks. When the time comes, we will release him where he can come back to a conscious state and get assistance.”</p><p>“I want my money upfront. All of it,” Senior demanded.</p><p>“I will have cash waiting when you arrive, American currency. You are certain you can get him?”</p><p>Senior smiled broadly as he exuded pure confidence. “Absolutely.”</p><p>The Austrian jotted down an address on a slip of paper and pushed it across the table. “Be there Saturday night, by seven o’clock.”</p><p>Picking up the small note, Senior studied it. “Is this location safe?”</p><p>“It is my family home in this country. My parents have returned to Austria for now. We will not be interrupted while we conduct our business, I assure you.”</p><p>“I will be on time,” Senior promised as he reached out and shook the Austrian’s hand, confirming their deal.</p><p>Anthony DiNozzo, Senior left the bar confident in his plan. While he was practically estranged from his son, he was still named as the trustee on some of Junior’s bank accounts. The big problem was, he couldn’t touch that money without Tony getting an alert from the bank. The only way he could get his hands on that cash was to make sure his son would not see the alerts in time to do anything about them. </p><p>So when he heard there was an Austrian scientist looking for healthy, good-looking subjects for his experiments and was willing to pay top dollar in cash, it sounded like a promising lead. When he reached out to Jakob Huber for a meeting, he was open-minded. While Senior didn’t want to see his only son die or have any permanent mental or physical damage, he did need to get him out of the way for a short time. With Jakob assuring him there would be no permanent damage or health risks, this plan seemed like the way to go. Now all he had to do was to call Tony and put his plan into action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senior deceives Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Tony expressed surprise at getting a call from his father, he was agreeable to meeting him for dinner, not batting an eye when Senior offered to pick him up or asked him to dress nicely. When Tony questioned the reason, Senior divulged he was going to be in Washington DC to close a business deal and he thought it would be nice to get together for dinner. It was close to Tony’s birthday, and that was reason enough for his father to take him out for a celebratory meal. </p><p>Tony was dressed in a flatteringly tailored gray suit with a pale pink shirt and a striped gray tie when Senior arrived at the apartment building on Saturday night. Waiting upstairs, he checked his watch every so often as he anticipated Senior running a few minutes late. The times he did arrange to spend Tony’s birthday with him, Senior was never on time.</p><p>When he finally arrived, instead of going up to Tony’s apartment, Senior made a quick call on his cell phone to inform his son he was there and waiting at the curb in a black BMW. “You’ll need to leave your gun and badge at home, son. Where we’re going, guns aren’t allowed.”</p><p>“Dad, I am a federal agent. I’m authorized to have my gun with me at all times. In fact, it’s pretty much a rule,” Tony protested. “Except those metal detectors can sure make it difficult sometimes.”</p><p>“It’s a high-class place, Son. I’m sure there are metal detectors, cameras, and all sorts of alarms and security present. It will just be easier without lugging it along. Quite frankly, the badge would only make my business associates nervous, you might as well leave that home as well. You understand, don’t you, Son?”</p><p>“But work…” Tony began.</p><p>“You’re off work for the weekend, Junior. And you’ll be with me. Tell them I kidnapped you for a birthday meal and didn’t give you a chance to grab anything. I’ll take the blame.  As I will be driving, you won’t even need to bring your wallet. I’ll take care of everything.”</p><p>“Dad! I’m not going anywhere without some form of ID.” </p><p>“It’s going to be fine. Just put that stuff away and I will take care of it all. No worries. We’ll grab a bite to eat and I’ll bring you right home afterward.”</p><p>“Just where are we going for dinner?” Tony asked, his phone cradled between his cheek and shoulder as he opened his lockbox and placed his gun and badge inside, along with his credit cards and most of the cash, before locking it securely. He decided to take his wallet anyway despite what his father said. Not having any ID was just asking for trouble.</p><p>“It’s a private club I belong to. It’s a bit of a drive, but I promise you it will be worth it.”</p><p>“You’re in a private club around here? What sort of a club?” Tony asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Entrepreneurs, mostly. We talk a lot of business, close a few deals. I have to stay on top of the pulse of the business world. You know that, Junior.”</p><p>“Then this is a business deal? I thought we were celebrating my birthday?”</p><p>“We are. Why can’t we do both? I told you I was in town to close a deal.”</p><p>Tony inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly, silently counting to ten to keep himself calm as he felt his disappointment growing. “I just didn’t know I was being dragged into a business deal out in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>“They serve the finest gourmet meals, complemented by imported wine. This dinner will be worth the drive, I promise”</p><p>“I’ll be down in a minute.” Shaking his head, Tony ended the call, checked his reflection in the mirror one final time, slipped his wallet into his back pocket, and then went downstairs to meet his father outside.</p><p>“You’re looking good, Dad,” said Tony as he got into the passenger seat. He thought it odd that his father had mentioned they were celebrating his birthday and yet there was no card in view. He’d even gotten cards from everyone on the team, but he supposed it was too much to expect one from Senior. Actually, taking him out to dinner was more than his father had done for his birthday for years, so he decided not to read too much into it. </p><p>“Thanks, so do you,” Senior responded as he smoothly shifted the car into drive. </p><p>The pair spoke little for the nearly ninety-minute drive, just the random niceties about how things were going in each other’s lives.  </p><p>After gaining entrance through a black iron security gate and traversing the long driveway lined with tall chestnut oak trees, Senior parked the car in front of a magnificent mansion and flashed his cheesy grin. “You’re going to love this, Junior. Let’s go inside.”</p><p>Tony followed his father to the main entrance, ascending the dozen stone steps to the massive front door that appeared to have been hand-crafted. There was a heavy knocker that Senior tapped three times. It was answered quickly by a short, thin, elderly, gentleman wearing a dark suit and glasses, who appeared to be a butler of sorts. He welcomed the guests inside and led them into a parlor. </p><p>Tony admired the original oil paintings, in their gold-colored frames, set against medium green walls with ivory trim. The furniture consisted mainly of antiques, mostly in green, gold, and ivory tones, although there was also a space with two couches and four armchairs, all in black leather, which surrounded a pair of elegant glass-topped coffee tables. Classical music played from a stereo system on the far side of the room. Tony noticed what appeared to be an antique harp set beside an exquisite black grand piano with ivory keys.</p><p>Without bothering to ask, the butler poured them each a dry sherry as an aperitif and set the glasses down on dark-colored stone coasters atop the coffee table in front of one of the couches. “I shall notify Mr. Huber that you have arrived.”</p><p>Tony sipped the sherry from the petite fluted glass. “And just who is this Mr. Huber?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll hit it off. He’s Austrian, the son of a doctor and a research scientist.”</p><p>“And just what does he do for a living? Mooch off his parents?”</p><p>Senior smiled brilliantly as he picked up his sherry. “Like me, he is an entrepreneur.”</p><p>That disclosure did nothing to abate Tony’s growing concerns and feelings of uneasiness. Reaching toward his side, he missed the familiar feel of his weapon. How had he allowed his father to talk him into leaving it behind? </p><p>The pair waited for several minutes until Jakob Huber entered the room, preceded by his butler who set down a tray of appetizers, which included a variety of meats, cheeses, and small slices of crustless bread. </p><p>Both DiNozzos stood up, offering their right hands as Jakob greeted the pair. The Austrian’s bright blue eyes focused intently on Tony, looking him up and down as they shook hands.</p><p>“You do appear healthy,” he said.</p><p>While the comment seemed odd, Tony brushed it off as some strange European chitchat. “As do you,” he replied with a slight bow. Taking his seat, he reached for one of the small, ornate china plates which he loaded with some of the appetizers.  “These are awesome, by the way.”</p><p>“The meats are imported from Austria. I am glad you like them.”</p><p>“Everything tastes fantastic. You two can go right ahead and talk business if you would like. I’ll just be enjoying this fine sherry and food.”</p><p>Jakob looked between Tony and Senior. After a minute, he said, “We are waiting for Erik and Lucas, my partners.”</p><p>“What sort of business are you in, Mr. Huber?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Medicine. We create cures and supplements for those who wish to stay young and healthy. We are also running some tests on aphrodisiacs right now. Everyone is looking for love, yes? A little something to make the heart grow fonder.”</p><p>The whole situation seemed odd and not the sort of thing Senior would be involved with. Tony glanced at his father, wondering how he was tied up in all of this.</p><p>Senior smiled and nodded toward Jakob. “We’re working on a property deal.”</p><p>Tony still felt there was something more going on. “I see.”</p><p>Senior and Jakob turned the discussion toward Europe and travel for several minutes until Erik and Lucas arrived and were escorted into the parlor. The conversation remained on travel and Austria for a few minutes before Lucas began asking some rather invasive health questions of Tony. He answered some of the queries to start, but then began brushing off other questions, providing vague answers. </p><p>Tony was beyond uncomfortable by the time the butler returned and said that dinner was ready to be served. The group followed Jakob out of the parlor and down a long corridor to the huge, extravagant dining area. Although the table was large enough to seat several more people, the butler indicated to the DiNozzos where they were expected to sit. Jakob sat at the head of the table with Senior to his right and Tony to his left. Lucas sat beside Tony, while Erik sat next to Senior.</p><p>Several courses were served, beginning with soup, then salad. Both a beef dish and a goose dish were offered, along with a plethora of side dishes. The chef brought out each dish, using a cart when needed, and explained how each item was prepared and what main ingredients were used. Throughout the evening, the men enjoyed several bottles of expensive, imported wine and carried on a mostly jovial conversation focusing on the food, Austria, and Europe in general. </p><p>Tony was already feeling the alcohol surging through his veins by the time a chocolate torte was served for dessert. After the cook delivered the torte with fresh strawberry slices served on the side, the butler followed behind with a tray bearing five cups on one side and, a pot of coffee, a tiny pitcher of cream, and a dainty bowl of sugar on the other side. The five cups were positioned like the pips on a die, four cups in a box shape, with the remaining cup in the center of them. The butler filled each cup with coffee and added cream and sugar by request. Tony noticed that he was served the cup from the center of the tray.</p><p>As the meal was slowly spread out over two hours, Tony didn’t feel overly-bloated by all the food. Each bite had been delicious from the appetizers in the parlor to the chocolate torte at the end. Tony vaguely heard Jakob mentioning something about a fine port and cigars, but it seemed like his hearing was starting to get fuzzy. He passed on the port as he closed his eyes for a minute and focused on keeping his breathing steady. The conversation continued flowing around him, and he felt unable to follow it, even when he reopened his eyes and gave his head a quick shake, hoping to get his sense back in line.</p><p>Glancing frantically around the table, Tony felt his vision was getting blurry. Something was starting to feel very wrong. Again, his hand habitually went to his side, checking for the weapon that wasn’t there. How could he protect himself if needed? What had Senior done to him now? </p><p>Tony could hear the voices continue to flow around him, but still, he was unable to make any sense of anything that was being said in the room. </p><p>Then everything suddenly went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Detained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony is held against his will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony came to feeling rather groggy. His body felt heavy and weighed down. Everything was black. Words were difficult to form. ‘Coffin?’ he wondered as he tried, unsuccessfully, to lift his arms. ‘Am I dead? Abby? Abby, can you help me? Can anybody help me?’</p><p>Drifting in and out of consciousness gave him many fluid thoughts and dreams, but he had trouble focusing on anything. Images appeared but quickly slipped beyond his mental and physical grasp. ‘I am in hell,’ he thought. ‘Except, it’s too damn cold. Cold as hell. Perhaps hell is slowly freezing over?’ he continued to muse. ‘I can breathe, but I can’t move. Is this death? Am I really dead? What has happened to me?’</p><p>After a seemingly long time, he could hear someone speaking, but in a foreign language. ‘German?’ he wondered. There were other noises and something was being wheeled around the room, perhaps a chair or mobile tray. There were also sounds of metal utensils being moved around and more German being spoken, this time, there were other voices, all with similar accents. </p><p>Tony strained to sit up but was held down fast. Panic set in as he realized his arms and legs were strapped down. ‘Why? Why? Why?’</p><p>“What is this?” he muttered aloud in a slurred voice. “Where am I?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure what was covering his eyes, a hood or cloth, but it was rather abruptly removed, and a very bright light shone directly in his eyes, causing him to blink and squint. Another thing he realized was that he was completely naked and his nipples were decidedly very cold, perking up to full alertness. A hand ran along his body, tweaking each of his nipples.</p><p>“Stop it!” he yelled in desperation. </p><p>As his eyes began to focus, he could see there were three men moving around the room. They spoke to each other in German but didn’t acknowledge him, ignoring him even as he strained against the straps that kept him secured to the cold metal exam table he was lying on.</p><p>“Answer me, God damn it!” Tony yelled. “What are you doing to me? Why? Let me go! Now!”</p><p>A thick, Austrian accent finally responded to him. “You are in a position to demand nothing.” </p><p>Tony struggled against the straps a bit more but remained helpless.</p><p>A short time later, the men hovered over him and he felt a sharp pain in one nipple, and then the other. Lifting his head as far as he could, he saw that his nipples had been pierced and were now each adorned with a small golden hoop. Glancing around the room, he recognized the three men he had been introduced to in the parlor, Jakob, Erik, and Lucas.</p><p>“He is very pretty,” Lucas said, as he stroked Tony’s hair.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Tony asked. “Don’t touch me! What am I doing here?”</p><p>Jakob smiled. “We are conducting an experiment. You are our test subject.”</p><p>“What experiment? What are you doing to me?”</p><p>“That is none of your concern.”</p><p>“The hell it isn’t! Let me the fuck go,” Tony demanded, straining against the straps again.</p><p>“Not yet,” Jakob said calmly, nodding to Erik and Lucas as they all donned protective face masks. </p><p>Erik brought over a canister and attached a breathing apparatus face mask, which he placed over Tony’s nose and mouth. When the canister’s valve was turned on, Tony could hear what sounded like the hiss of gas coming through the clear tube. There was a slightly cloudy appearance to the substance that made it unlikely to be oxygen.</p><p>Despite shaking his head, he was unable to dislodge the mask strapped to his face. After holding his breath for as long as he could, he finally had to inhale, breathing in whatever gaseous substance they forced onto him. That’s when things started getting fuzzy again and he was certain it was some sort of incapacitating agent.</p><p>Tony found his eyes unable to focus. While he stared up at the ceiling, the lights seemed to alternate between getting brighter, then dimmer, and appeared to be moving around. When he looked at the three men, he saw they were staring back at him, observing him. They all wore long white lab coats, reminding him of the one Abby sometimes wore in her lab.</p><p>‘The experiment?’ he wondered. ‘What experiment?’</p><p>The longer Tony breathed in from the small canister, the calmer he felt. A feeling of euphoria flowed over him, as his body began to tingle. A sensation of floating overcame him, even though he was still securely strapped down.</p><p>After several minutes, Erik twisted the canister’s valve off and they removed Tony’s mask.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Jakob questioned.</p><p>“Want to leave.”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“When can I go?”</p><p>“Later, after we are finished.”</p><p>Craning his head, Tony asked, “Finished with what?”</p><p>“The experiment.” </p><p>Settling back down, Tony considered his situation. He was strapped down to a cold metal table in some sort of lab and was being used as the test subject of some experiment concocted by three Austrians. How the hell had he gotten here? His father! “What the hell has Senior done now?” he screamed. “What the hell did he do? Where is he? Bring him in here now!”</p><p>“He has gone. He went home last night after dinner.”</p><p>“Why the hell would he leave me behind? Where the fuck is he?” demanded Tony.</p><p>“Shhhhh. It is better for you to remain calm. We needed a healthy young man for our experiments and he brought you here. He is gone now.”</p><p>Lucas smiled devilishly. “With a large stack of American dollars.”</p><p>“What? Are you saying he sold me? He sold me to you for some crazy fucking experiment? Son of a bitch!” Tony began struggling against the restraints again as hard as he could, but to no avail. “You can’t do this. You can’t keep me here against my will. Let me go!”</p><p>Jakob nodded at Erik, who brought over a syringe. After rubbing a small alcohol swab over Tony’s skin, he injected him in his arm, and then backed away. </p><p>Although Tony strained to sit up and stare the men down, he could feel his strength waning. It was only a matter of time before his body fully collapsed back onto the table. No matter how hard he tried to hold onto consciousness, his eyes inevitably fluttered closed, and he sank back into darkness again.</p><p>Eventually, Tony awoke once more. The stiffness in his back suggested hours had passed during his unconscious state. As he grew more alert, he realized he was now on a comfortable mattress, rather than a cold, hard exam table. The bed was narrow, a single, with light gray sheets. Realizing he was no longer strapped down, he sat up and glanced around. There wasn’t much in the room. There was a sink with a mirror above it, a toilet, a small countertop, and the bed. Nothing else.</p><p>Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Tony carefully stood up, continuing to lean on the mattress for support as he felt unsteady on his feet. Standing up fully, he swallowed a couple of times and took in several deep breaths in an attempt to pull himself together. Rubbing his wrists, he could see red marks where he had struggled against his restraints earlier. Why had he been strapped down? Why had he been released? </p><p>For the first time, he realized that his hands were wrapped up in some sort of cloth bags tied securely at his wrists. He imagined they were similar to what people used for puppy play to simulate having paws. Other than his hands being covered, he was still naked and cold. Dropping his head a bit allowed him to view his nipples, each still adorned with a gold hoop. He wondered if his hands were covered to prevent him from trying to get out of the room or to stop him from removing the piercings.</p><p>Looking around the room again, he noticed that it was brightly lit, and there was a camera in the far corner mounted near the ceiling. There were also two doors. He tried the first door, using both hands, and found that it was securely locked. He wasn’t surprised. It was obvious he was being held captive for some nefarious reason. </p><p>His head was pounding. He tried to think back as he walked over to the second door. What had the men said? He was part of an experiment? What experiment? Using both hands again, he covered over the doorknob of the second door and was surprised to find that it turned easily. He wasn’t locked in after all. But why? ‘What is this?’ he wondered to himself.</p><p>Turning back, he eyed the camera. Was he actively being watched? What was through the door? Was it a maze? A challenge? Fully turning the knob, he swung the door wide open and stepped through into the next room.</p><p>What he saw appeared to be a small apartment. Tony found himself in a living room, with a sofa, a bookcase, a large television, and a stereo system. There were several books, but they were all in German. On the far side of the living room was a spotlessly clean kitchenette. Almost everything in it was white and the cabinets were locked, like those in a laboratory. There was a white refrigerator, also locked, and a microwave. In the corner was a small, round, black metal bistro table with a light-colored wood top and two matching chairs. There was also another door on the far side of the living room, which was locked with a keyed deadbolt.</p><p>The next room down the hallway from the kitchenette was the bathroom. It was richly tiled with a grand shower with sliding glass doors, but no bathtub. Further down the hallway on the other side was another door. Tony approached it slowly, turned the knob, and gradually pushed the door open.</p><p>All around the room were displayed various whips and straps, mostly dark leather. There was a fancy adjustable weight bench to one side of the room, along with an expensive-looking treadmill and two stylish ebony black dressers, with gold accents. On the other side of the room was a tall, four-poster king-sized bed. In the center of the mattress was Lucas, who was smiling.</p><p>Tony stopped cold in the doorway and stared at the man, who was wearing a navy robe and reading in bed.</p><p>Setting his book aside, Lucas noted, “You have come to visit me. How splendid!”</p><p>“I was looking for a way out,” Tony confessed softly.</p><p>“Honesty. Quite commendable. But you cannot leave until the experiment is over.”</p><p>“What exactly is the experiment?”</p><p>“I cannot tell you that! You are the test subject. To tell you what it is about would corrupt the outcome and our data. You shall have rules. You have your own room in which you can stay. Or you may come here, to my room, but there is a cost.”</p><p>“What cost?” asked Tony.</p><p>Lucas stood up and walked over to the weight bench. As he sat down, he waved Tony to come closer. When Tony stood beside him, Lucas looked him up and down, then began running his hands along Tony’s torso. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Relax. It will be fine. Breathe,” Lucas ordered as stood up and palmed one of Tony’s nipples, then leaned in close to nibble at his neck.</p><p>Curling his hands into fists, Tony fumed but his feet seemed to refuse his mind’s request to walk away. It had to be whatever drugs they forced into his system making him so compliant. No matter how much he wanted to fight it, to turn and walk away, his body failed him, and he stood there accepting every touch, lick, and nibble delivered to his skin. When Tony’s head lolled back, Lucas placed his mouth over one of his nipples and teased it with his tongue. </p><p>Lucas even released Tony’s hands from their coverings, as he said, “You will be punished for certain things. Your hands can remain uncovered as long as you behave. You will not remove the nipple rings or your collar.”</p><p>Tony’s hands immediately went to his neck and sure enough, there was a thin, leather strap secured in place. </p><p>Lucas pushed Tony’s hands away from the collar, before gradually positioning him on his knees beside the weight bench. Untying the sash, Lucas slipped out of his robe and dropped it to the floor, leaving his toned body naked as well. As he sat down, he placed his hand on top of Tony’s head and directed him toward his groin.</p><p>“You will earn your right to be here, but the tasks are simple. You will cook and clean. And you will suck my cock and allow me to fuck you whenever I please. In return, you will be fed, and allowed to watch television, take a shower, lift weights, and use the treadmill to stay in shape. If you are very good, I might even take you outside for a run some time. How does that sound?”</p><p>“I like to run,” he said quietly. Internally, he was furious with himself. Why was he indulging this man who was sexually assaulting him? It was wrong! But it felt so good. “When can I go home?”</p><p>“When the experiment is over,” Lucas said as he directed Tony’s mouth toward his cock. </p><p>Tony hesitated, but eventually reached out and stroked the penis presented to him. It was impressive, he supposed. Something inside his brain suddenly clicked on and he found himself completely turned on and anxious to taste. After pumping Lucas' cock a few times, Tony engulfed it with his mouth and began licking and sucking it. </p><p>“Remember there will always be rules,” Lucas said as he kept his hand on Tony’s head, his fingers threading through his hair. “There is a camera in your room, so we will know if you disobey. You will do everything you are told. You will remain naked at all times. You will not try to leave. If you come over here, you must be prepared to satisfy me.”</p><p>Unable to speak due to the cock in his mouth, Tony merely hummed his reply which seemed to excite Lucas even more. While holding the base of the dick in one hand, Tony used his other hand to cup and fondle the man’s balls, noticing they were free of hair. In fact, Lucas’ groin, chest, and back were also hairless, not that Tony was complaining.</p><p>It had been a while since Tony had sucked another man’s cock, but it came back to him quickly, as he recalled how to get the best results with a combination of sucking, licking, and pumping. What bothered him the most was that for some reason, he really wanted to bring Lucas to orgasm, and felt accomplished when he felt the other man’s cum splash into his mouth.</p><p>Lucas didn’t move for a couple of minutes. He then went to the bathroom to wash up. When he returned, he had a damp, red washcloth in his hand that he used to clean Tony up.</p><p>“Now, you have earned your dinner. Good boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disappearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibbs realizes Tony is missing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was never enough coffee. Gibbs scowled as he’d already drained his first cup and this Monday looked like it was shaping up to be a very long day. A petty officer had died outside a nightclub in the wee hours of the morning and Vance was already putting the pressure on.</p><p>“His father is a senator who served in the Navy during the Gulf War. We need this case solved yesterday,” demanded Vance, his voice dead serious.</p><p>Halfway down the staircase to the squad room, Gibbs looked over his team and called out, “Dead petty officer, grab your gear.” As he came around the corner he noticed that Tony wasn’t there. Ziva and McGee had already grabbed their packs and were heading for the elevator. </p><p>“Hey!” he shouted gruffly. “Where the hell is DiNozzo?”</p><p>Ziva and McGee stared at each other for a few moments, before turning back to Gibbs at the same time.</p><p>“I have not seen him,” Ziva admitted, her dark eyes opened wide.</p><p>“No clue, Boss,” said Tim. </p><p>Gibbs tried Tony’s number, slamming his phone closed when it went to voicemail after a few rings. Taking the wheel of the sedan, he stopped off at the diner for two more cups of coffee. While he’d sent Ziva and Tim in the MCRT truck, he still beat them to their crime scene. </p><p>Gibbs tried Tony’s phone two more times, even shouting a message into his cell. “DiNozzo! Monday morning. Get your ass to work!” Turning to his team, he asked, “Have either of you heard anything from him?”</p><p>Both Tim and Ziva shook their heads. </p><p>Making another call, Gibbs reached out to Abby. “I need you to check all hospitals and precincts in the area for Tony.”</p><p>“Oh, my God! What happened to Tony?” she squealed.</p><p>“Don’t know, Abs. He never made it to work and he’s not answering his phone. Can you ping it?”</p><p>“Hang on,” she said as her fingers flew over her keyboard. “It’s turned off. No signal at all. The battery must have been removed. Why would Tony do that?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t.”</p><p>After collecting evidence and questioning the witnesses, Gibbs took the sedan and drove over to Tony’s apartment alone, leaving Ziva and Tim to wrap up the investigation at the crime scene. </p><p>As they were both single, Gibbs and Tony had swapped keys years ago, when Tony first joined NCIS, so they could check on each other if needed. On entering the apartment, he carefully checked the door and doorframe. It was secure. No one had forced their way inside. He found nothing amiss. Everything appeared normal and in place. Checking inside Tony’s closets, Gibbs found Tony’s clothing and suitcases were still there. </p><p>The fridge had plenty of food, stuff Tony would normally keep on hand. The dishes were cleaned and put away. Gibbs walked over to the grand piano and found no layer of dust. He fed the goldfish because it appeared to be hungry, giving it extra since he had no idea where Tony was or when he had last been at his apartment to feed the fish. </p><p>When his phone rang, he answered without checking the caller ID. “Gibbs.”</p><p>“I haven’t found a single trace of Tony,” said Abby. “I’m so worried. Where can he be?”</p><p>“Not sure, Abs. I did find his badge, weapon, credit cards, and some cash in his gun safe. His car is here, in the parking lot, but his cell phone and wallet are gone. Either he walked away or someone picked him up.” </p><p>“Right. I’m on it.”</p><p>“On what?” asked Gibbs. </p><p>“I’ll check traffic cams in the area. Maybe I can find out who he left with and when.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do that, Abs.”</p><p>Closing his flip-phone, Gibbs took one final look around the apartment. “Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?” Before leaving, he grabbed the fishbowl and food. “Looks like you’re staying with me until we find out what happened to Tony. Wherever he’s wandered off to, I don’t want him coming home to a dead fish.”</p><p>Ziva and Tim were already settled and back to work in the squad room again when Gibbs returned, after dropping the goldfish off at his house. “Damn,” he muttered when he realized he was out of coffee again.</p><p>Tim looked up at him. “Boss?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I remembered something Tony said at the end of last week.”</p><p>Still standing up, Gibbs walked over to Tim’s desk and glared at his young agent. “Speak.”</p><p>“When we were leaving work on Friday, he mentioned that his father had called and invited him out to dinner on Saturday.”</p><p>Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his chin. “Go help Abby.”</p><p>“With?” questioned Tim.</p><p>“She’s searching traffic cam footage. Go help her and start with Saturday afternoon.”</p><p>Gibbs watched Tim leave the squad room and then turned to Ziva. “I’m going to fill Vance in. We have a missing agent.” </p><p>“Perhaps he is out with one of his croquettes.” </p><p>“Coquette?” </p><p>“Whatever. One of his girlfriends.”</p><p>“Don’t think so. He’s never been serious about any of them, certainly not enough to miss work. Not only missing but not answering his phone. There is something very wrong. I can feel it in my gut.”</p><p>Taking two steps at a time, Gibbs had his eyes on the door to Vance’s office. Not waiting for the director’s assistant to announce he was there, Gibbs burst inside, finding Vance on the phone. </p><p>The director quickly made an excuse to end the call and turned his attention to his senior agent. “I trust you have a good reason for barging into my office.”</p><p>“DiNozzo is missing.”</p><p>The director’s concern was evident in his expression. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“He’s not here and not answering his cell phone. Abby said she can’t trace it, so it seems someone has removed the battery. I stopped by his apartment. His cell phone and wallet are gone, but his car is there in the lot. And his gun, badge, cash and credit cards were also left behind. It’s not like him.”</p><p>“Did you check hospitals? Perhaps he went out jogging and injured himself?”</p><p>“I had Abby check with all the hospitals and police precincts. She found no trace of him.”</p><p>Picking up his landline, Vance asked, “Is it time to get the FBI involved?”</p><p>Gibbs thought for a moment and then nodded. “Fornell, as a consultant. I have Abby and McGee searching through traffic cams for any sign of Tony.”</p><p>“I’ll make the call. And Gibbs?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We’re going to find him,” Vance said confidently.</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Gibbs confirmed as he turned toward the door. Minutes later, he entered Abby’s lab handing her a large Caf-Pow. “Where’s McGee? I told him to help you.”</p><p>Smiling weakly, Abby assured him, “He is. He went to Tony’s apartment building to get the security feeds. The manager didn’t know how to pull and download the footage.”</p><p>“Good. We need to know if he left on foot or by vehicle. You don’t think he’d have a date pick him up, do you?”</p><p>“Not usually. He always said he likes to drive so whenever he’s ready to leave he can go.” </p><p>Gibbs moved around the lab table, closer to the computer. “Like dump-a-date?”</p><p>“No, I mean if he goes over to his date’s apartment, if things go south, or get uncomfortable, he likes to drive so he can just leave whenever he’s ready to go,” Abby replied.</p><p> “What does he do when he brings a date home?”</p><p>“He usually doesn’t. That’s why he has a single bed. It’s an excuse to avoid staying at his place and getting stuck with a clingy date who won’t take the hint to leave, even when asked. Male or female.”</p><p>“What?” Gibbs asked. “Male or female?”</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t know?” Abby asked, looking up from her computer screen. “Tony dates both men and women.”</p><p>“Men? He is always talking about women. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely. He’s been bi since college. Maybe even high school. He just doesn’t parade it around the office because some people may not take it well.”</p><p>“Find anything promising yet?” asked Gibbs.</p><p>“No, but Tim should be back shortly. He said that Tony mentioned he was going to have dinner with his father on Saturday night. We’re going to search his apartment building’s security feeds from Saturday night to see when Tony left, how he left, who he may have left with, and when he arrived back home. Then we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“Fornell will be involved.”</p><p>Abby nodded and reached for the Caf-Pow. Her lower lip quivered as she softly said, “Tony is really is missing, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Looks that way.”</p><p>After leaving Abby’s lab, Gibbs went to consult with Ducky on their case. </p><p>“It’s not always murder, Jethro.”</p><p>“What did you find?”</p><p>Walking over to the lightbox, Ducky pointed to some images. “While it is obvious the young man exchanged a few blows with someone else, it appears the lad had an undiscovered brain aneurysm.”</p><p>“Would physical violence cause it to rupture?”</p><p>“There is no way to tell if it ruptured on its own or if any sort of pugilistic endeavor may have caused the occurrence. They are ticking time bombs in the human body. It could have just been his time. Chances are, if it ruptured due to the fight, it would have happened soon anyway. Mr. Palmer and I will complete our autopsy, but I suspect the cause of death will not change. This was a death by natural causes, Jethro.”</p><p>“Thanks, Duck.”</p><p>When he returned to the squad room, Gibbs had Ziva continue questioning the petty officer’s bunkmates by phone as well as witnesses who were at the bar with him. To himself, he was glad to hear it wasn’t a murder. This case could be wrapped up quickly and he and the team could focus on finding Tony. He’d barely sat down at his desk when Fornell arrived, walking toward him briskly, with an NCIS guest pass hanging from his suit jacket.</p><p>Fornell stopped beside Gibbs’ desk. “Vance called. He said you’d fill me in.”</p><p>Nodding toward Tony’s desk, Gibbs said, “He’s not here.”</p><p>“Did you try calling him?”</p><p>Gibbs snorted. “No. I thought I’d call in the National Guard first. If they can’t find him, then maybe I’ll try his phone.”</p><p>“Point taken.”</p><p>“I called several times, it always goes to voicemail. Abby tried pinging his phone. She said someone has removed the battery.”</p><p>Fornell shifted slightly. “That’s not good.”</p><p>“Ya think?”</p><p>“Is she sure?”</p><p>“Come on, Tobias, it’s Abby. Of course, she’s sure. Tim is helping her scan through traffic cam footage and security tapes from the area.”</p><p>“Tapes? Everything is digital these days.”</p><p>Gibbs scowled as he stood up. “Whatever.”</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s go check on their progress.”</p><p>The pair left Ziva working on wrapping up the petty officer case while they headed for the elevator. Nearly as soon as the metal doors slid closed, Gibbs flipped the switch to stop the car. </p><p>“What now?” asked Fornell. </p><p>“Are you homophobic?”</p><p>Fornell’s expression was one of confusion. “People are people, Gibbs. I’m not inclined to give a rat’s ass about their sexual preferences.”</p><p>“Confidentially speaking, Abby mentioned that Tony was bi. I’m concerned he hooked up with the wrong guy.”</p><p>“And you thought that would matter to me?”</p><p>“I just want him found. My gut is telling me that Tony is in trouble.”</p><p>Reaching across the short distance between them, Fornell, patted Gibbs’ shoulder. “We’re not going to stop until we find him and bring him home.”</p><p>“Damn right,” agreed Gibbs as he released the elevator car.</p><p>Down in the lab, they found Abby and Tim poring over surveillance footage. </p><p>“What’d ya find?” asked Gibbs as Fornell trailed a step behind him. </p><p>“We found him leaving Saturday evening.” McGee reset a loop showing a black BMW pulling up in front of Tony’s apartment building and waiting until Tony appeared and got into the passenger side.</p><p>“Did you run the plate?”</p><p>“It’s a rental,” Tim informed him. </p><p>“I want to know who rented that vehicle. Did you contact the rental company?”</p><p>“We don’t have to,” Abby chimed in. “I ran facial recognition on the driver,” she said as she brought up a New York driver’s license image on her screen. “I can confirm that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, Tony’s father, is who was driving when Tony got into the car.” </p><p>“Is there anyone else with them?”</p><p>“Not that I can see. Just the two of them.”</p><p>“McGee, you find DiNozzo, Senior and you bring him back here. I want to talk to him. Today!”</p><p>An hour later, Tim reported that Senior had returned the rental car the day prior, Sunday, and had gone back to New York. Gibbs seethed, but Fornell agreed to call the FBI office in New York and have them dispatch two agents to round up Senior and bring him back down to DC immediately for questioning. Gibbs wasn’t going to do that over the phone. He wanted to look into the man’s eyes.</p><p>While they waited, Gibbs had his team finalize their reports regarding the dead petty officer, calling it a death from natural causes based on Ducky’s autopsy. Vance agreed that the MCRT should focus on locating Special Agent DiNozzo and removed them from case rotation until further notice. That was fine with Gibbs. It’s not like he would have been able to focus on anything else until Tony was found. </p><p>It was late Monday afternoon when the two FBI agents from New York arrived with Anthony DiNozzo, Senior. Once NCIS took custody, the FBI agents returned to New York. Gibbs had McGee escort the older DiNozzo down to an interrogation room, and stand guard at the door while Gibbs fortified himself with another round of coffee. </p><p>With Fornell at his side, he went in to speak with Tony’s father. </p><p>“What is this about?” Senior demanded angrily. “Why have I been dragged all the way back here from Manhattan? We couldn’t do this by phone?”</p><p>Gibbs took a seat and opened his file folder. “No,” he said simply as he slid a photo of Tony across the table.</p><p>Senior glanced at it quickly, and then looked back up to Gibbs, meeting his eyes. “My son. So?”</p><p>“He’s missing.”</p><p>Senior’s eyes darted between Gibbs and Fornell. “You dragged me down here because Junior got lucky? He’s off with some lady, I’d wager.”</p><p>Gibbs was already fuming. “Tony is a sworn federal officer with nine years of NCIS experience. He’s the best young agent I’ve ever worked with. There is no way he’d throw away his career on a short-term fling. I know you were with him Saturday night. Where did you go?” </p><p>“Oh, that. I picked him up for dinner to celebrate his birthday. Isn’t a father allowed to do that?”</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“I took him to a friends’ place. He has an elegant mansion and enjoys gourmet food. He’s hired a world-class chef who lives at the estate. I thought Junior would appreciate a classy meal.”</p><p>Gibbs shoved a pad of paper across the table. “Name of your friend and address of the mansion.”</p><p>Senior smiled. “I don’t really know the address. I just know how to get there.”</p><p>“Then draw me a map. And give me a name. I’m sure we can locate the house.”</p><p>Senior hesitated. “How did you even know Junior and I met up?”</p><p>Gibbs pushed another photo across the table. It was an image from the security feed, Tony getting into a black BMW with his father clearly in the driver’s seat. </p><p>Senior nodded. “I see. I took him to the family mansion of Jakob Huber. It belongs to his parents who are back in Austria, where they’re from. Jakob is allowed to remain here in the U.S. if he chooses.”</p><p>“Anything odd happen over dinner?”</p><p>“No, not really. We discussed a little business and travel. There were several courses and many bottles of wine. We finished off the night with a fine port and cigars.”</p><p>“When did you last see Tony?”</p><p>“I dropped him off at his apartment. We said good night and I drove back to the Adam’s House where I was staying.”</p><p>“What time was that?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure. Midnight? Give or take?”</p><p>Gibbs had Agent Chamberlain guard the door to interrogation while he went to check with Abby. Fornell accompanied him to the lab. </p><p>“Those security tapes from the apartment, did you ever find out the time that Tony’s father dropped him back home? He said it was around midnight.”</p><p>“I didn’t see the BMW, but we can run it again.”</p><p>The three of them watched the screen as Abby ran the footage in fast forward, only slowing it down when any vehicle approached the building. They continued watching until the sun lightened the scene, never seeing any sign of the BMW returning.</p><p>“He never dropped Tony back off,” said Fornell.</p><p>Gibbs waggled his fingers at the screen. “Keep going. Maybe they spent a day at the mansion. As much as Senior said they were drinking, maybe the host let them stay overnight and he dropped Tony off sometime on Sunday.”</p><p>They continued watching the first monitor while Abby moved over to another computer. After a few clicks, she turned toward Gibbs. “I hacked into the Adam’s House records. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior accessed his hotel room at 1:24 am Sunday morning. That means, he should have dropped Tony off at his apartment around 1:00 am.”</p><p>“He’s lying. He never dropped Tony off!” shouted Gibbs. Leaning close, he kissed Abby on her cheek. He then left the lab with Fornell a step behind him. </p><p>The door slammed loudly as he returned to the interrogation room. Turning toward the control room, he signaled for them to cut the feed. Taking off his suit jacket, he hung it up over the camera just to make a clear point to Tony’s father that they were no longer recording. </p><p>Facing Senior again, he lifted up the table and flipped it over, toward the door. Gibbs pulled Senior out of the chair he was sitting in and slammed him hard against the wall. “Where the fuck is Tony? What the hell did you do to him?”</p><p>“I told you, I dropped him off.”</p><p>“Stop your fucking lying, old man.”</p><p>“Why would I lie? After we had dinner together, I dropped him off at his apartment building before going back to my hotel.</p><p>“We watched the traffic cam and security recordings. We saw you pick Tony up, but you never dropped him off.”</p><p>“That can’t be right. You must have missed something.”</p><p>“We followed your rental car on the traffic cams. You returned to the Adam’s House that night, but you never went anywhere near Tony’s apartment on the way there.”</p><p>“But I…I,” Senior stammered.</p><p>Gibbs cut him off and continued, “There was no sign of Tony on the camera feeds at the hotel. You’re the last person to be seen with him. You tell me where the fuck he is, or I will charge you with his murder!”</p><p>“Murder? No, that’s not what happened. Tony is fine. Okay, I’d had a bit too much to drink so Tony decided to catch another ride home. That’s all.”</p><p>Gibbs hauled off and punched Senior in the jaw. “I don’t think so. Try again.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?”</p><p>Gibbs grabbed Senior and shoved him hard against the wall again. “The truth. Where the fuck is Tony? What did you do to him? Tell me the truth, or I will charge you and I will make it stick.”</p><p>“He’s not playing around,” added Fornell.</p><p>Senior looked back and forth between the two agents again. “Okay, okay. Look, he hit it off with someone there at the mansion. He decided to stay over.”</p><p>“Who? I want a name. Now!” demanded Gibbs.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know his name. He’s a friend of Jakob’s. They decided to spend the weekend together.”</p><p>“Then why isn’t Tony here?”</p><p>“Look, Agent Gibbs, Jakob and his friends are wealthy beyond your imagination. These guys have access to yachts, private jets, you name it. Maybe they decided to fly to Paris for breakfast and lost track of time.”</p><p>“Why the fuck would you leave him behind with someone you don’t even know?”</p><p>“Junior is an adult. He opted to stay rather than driving back to DC with me. That’s his prerogative.” </p><p>“And keeping you in a holding cell overnight is my prerogative,” Gibbs shouted as he grabbed his jacket and left the room.</p><p>Fornell trailed after him. “Do you believe he really left Tony at that mansion?”</p><p>“He left him somewhere,” said Gibbs as he jabbed at the elevator button. “And we are going to find him.”</p><p>“You don’t think Tony is out on a booty call, do you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t explain why he’s not here. It doesn’t explain why he hasn’t been answering his phone. Abby said the battery had to have been removed. Tony would never do that. Not without a damn good reason.”</p><p>“What’s the plan now?” asked Fornell.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? We find out who the hell Jakob Huber is. I’m going to talk to him and he better have the name of his friend. Tony is out there somewhere, being held against his will, and I am going to find him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony escapes his captors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days soon began to blur together for Tony. Each day, he would awaken in the smaller room with the single bed. Usually, first thing in the morning, both doors were locked and he was stuck in the room with little to do other than stare at the camera, wondering if he was being incessantly watched and studied. Without a clock or window in the room, he had little sense of the passing of time.</p><p>Tony found three main ways to keep himself occupied. He slept as much as possible. When he felt restless, he would exercise, doing his best to remain fit and ready to run if an opportunity presented itself. Other than that, he engaged his mind and used his time in plotting ways to escape and attempting to root out anything that might help him get away. </p><p>Throughout the day, Jakob, Erik, and Lucas would enter his room. Sometimes it was only one or two of them. Other times it was all three. They all carried around notebooks that they were constantly jotting words into. The trio spoke German only unless they intended to communicate with Tony.</p><p>Before long, Tony began dreading the sound of the lock clicking open. A mobile tray of medical instruments would always be rolled in, along with the dreaded canister of whatever gaseous substance they were forcing him to breathe. There were also always syringes for injections. Within days, he was certain whatever they were giving him was messing with his mind.</p><p>After a few days, more piercings were added. First, his earlobes were both pierced and adorned with gold and diamond studs, and then his tongue was lanced with a silver barbell, which he found terribly uncomfortable and inconvenient. Later in the day, while giving Lucas yet another blowjob, he discovered that his captor relished the sensation of the tongue piercing against the delicate skin of his penis.</p><p>Lucas also added black leather wrist cuffs that were thick, wide, and far more durable than the thin collar Tony wore, which appeared to be more for visual aesthetic rather than as a means to secure him.  </p><p>Each day, once the Austrians were through with their supposed research, Lucas would unlock the door into his living space. He never came for Tony if he remained in the smaller room, but the unlocked door was an obvious invitation. </p><p>Tony was allowed to shower in Lucas’ space and could watch television. Lucas would also have his captive prepare meals in the kitchen, even supplying a handful of cookbooks in English and a list of his preferred meals. Whenever the Austrian wanted to be serviced, he would call Tony into his bedroom.  </p><p>Tony was never allowed to sleep in the bed or eat at the table with Lucas. The meaning was clear that Tony was not, and never would be, an equal. He was a possession, a test subject, and considered to be of a lower class than his captors.</p><p>Testing the waters, there were days Tony didn’t go into Lucas’ living space at all. He had a sink in his room, which provided water, and had also stored away some snacks beneath his mattress, even though he knew he’d be seen if the Austrians were watching him or reviewing that portion of the camera footage. But they couldn’t be watching him 24/7? Could they? At any rate, his food stash was always where he put it and never appeared to have been touched. </p><p>If he did not go into Lucas’ apartment, Tony was given no additional food. As it was, he wasn’t offered any food until the trio was finished working for the day, and the door was open to Lucas’ apartment. There was also little to do in his small room other than sleeping, exercising, and thinking. Inevitably, Tony would give in and go through the door just to relieve his boredom.</p><p>There was always a price to pay. Each day he went into Lucas’ living space, Tony could count on some sort of sexual encounter to take place. If Lucas only desired a blowjob, a shower wasn’t required. However, if Lucas planned to be licking and caressing his captive’s skin, he was always insistent that Tony thoroughly cleanse himself in the luxurious shower. In most cases, Lucas would be waiting with a plush towel, ready to dry Tony off before dropping the towel to the floor and leading him into the bedroom.</p><p>For the first few days, Tony felt his body was betraying him. Mentally, he knew he was being sexually assaulted against his will and he wanted to fight back, but his body always gave in and did whatever Lucas ordered him to do. Was that the experiment? Had they developed something that caused people to mindlessly give in to the sexual demands of another?</p><p>As the days flowed by, Tony’s thinking changed. Eventually, he found himself looking forward to their sexual unions. After several days, he even began going into Lucas’ bedroom himself, looking forward to sexual gratification, or even just the satisfaction of bringing Lucas to orgasm.</p><p>The first few times they were together, Tony was only made to perform blowjobs, but soon things changed. He learned that the weight bench could be adjusted to the perfect height for his captor to bend him over it and fuck him hard.</p><p>Once the cuffs were added around his wrists, Tony would find himself tied up to the bed and ravaged. Other nights he was flogged or paddled before being forced to have sex. Lucas enjoyed taking the piercings in his teeth and tugging slightly until Tony winced with discomfort.</p><p>Lucas’ hands would often stroke Tony’s body, fingertips gliding across every curve and dip. Lucas’ tongue was warm and wet as he licked Tony’s skin or mouthed his nipples before tugging on the small, gold hoops.</p><p>Sticking his fingers into Tony’s mouth, Lucas would get them wet and slick before prodding them into Tony’s hole, stretching him and teasing his prostate. That was always a precursor to Lucas strapping Tony down and fucking him hard. Lucas was never gentle after the initial caressing. Nor was he careful or compassionate. Their sexual encounters were raw and wild, geared only to suit Lucas’ own passion and desires. </p><p>After Lucas achieved his orgasm and was ready to get some sleep, Tony was sent away, and the door between the smaller room and the suite would be locked for the night. </p><p>In the beginning, Tony was allowed to take snacks with him. However, if he declined to venture into the suite the following day, leading Lucas to believe Tony had taken food for the next day to avoid coming over, then Lucas would not allow him to take food for the next few days. </p><p>Tony would then have to resort to sneaking food back to his room when he was watching television in the main room while Lucas was reading in his bedroom. Other times, Lucas would work at the desk in the living room, giving Tony no opportunity to sneak food away. At least Tony managed not to starve during his ordeal, although there were times he felt the sharp pangs of hunger since he was never provided with food until the Austrians were finished working for the day, and then only if he went into Lucas’ apartment. By sneaking a bit of food out, at least he had a little something to eat earlier in the day to alleviate his hunger.</p><p>And the sex was enjoyable, even if Tony knew in the back of his mind that it was unwanted and forced. He felt as if he were prostituting his body for the simple comforts of food, a shower, and the opportunity to watch television. It made him feel both sad and disgusted with himself, and yet he continued venturing into the adjoining suite nearly every day.</p><p>The days continued to march on, blending into weeks. The Austrians continued coming into his small sleeping room each day, invading his space. They didn’t often question him. Instead, he was poked and prodded, or samples of his blood were taken, while questions were asked of Lucas, always in German. Tony could pick out a word here or there, but could never grasp their full conversation.</p><p>While Tony hadn’t noticed any cameras in Lucas’ suite, it would not have surprised him to find out the other two were voyeurs, watching the sexual encounters, or even if Lucas was recording the events himself, so he could experience his sexual gratification over and over. </p><p>Each time had slight variations, but some similarities. It usually began with Lucas forcing Tony onto his knees to perform a blowjob. Some days, Lucas would thread his fingers through Tony’s hair and basically fuck his mouth until he achieved his orgasm. Other days, he would only have Tony suck his cock until it was hard and suitably wet. </p><p>Then Lucas would pull Tony into the bed, or strap him to the weight bench, or against a wall. There, he would touch and lick. His fingers would lightly skate across Tony’s skin, and his tongue would seek out to taste and tantalize, often teasing the piercings. It was not unusual for Lucas to nibble and suck at Tony’s nipples and earlobes.</p><p>If Tony found himself strapped down, it was only a matter of time before Lucas would take him sexually. Some nights, Lucas would use paddles or floggers, causing Tony’s skin to turn red and warm. Other nights, the Austrian would lubricate his fingers to ensure Tony was properly stretched before forcing his penis inside.</p><p>While he fucked Tony, Lucas would often grab him brutally, sometimes even choking his neck while steadily increasing the speed at which he pumped his cock in and out of his victim. As he would randomly mutter or shout in German, Tony generally had no understanding of what was being said. </p><p>Whenever Lucas assaulted him, Tony would close his eyes and focus on trying to breathe, taking a deep breath in and then slowly releasing it. No matter how his own body betrayed him, Tony thought only of the day he would be free again. </p><p>Once Lucas ejaculated, he rarely rested more than a few moments. Instead, he’d go straight to the bathroom and clean himself up and would then bring a washcloth to cleanse Tony. The lights were always left on and Lucas would examine Tony’s body, reviewing the red spots and any potential bruising, which he always considered to be ‘beautiful’. </p><p>As Tony’s bruises blossomed into various shades of deep purples, yellows, tans, and browns, Jakob and Erik seemed to take no notice. If they mentioned it, their observations were in German. Tony himself would observe his arms, legs, and torso, watching the bruising take color, then fade. He’d have to look into the mirror to see the bruising around his neck. He often wondered whether Jakob and Erik were blind to his injuries or if they simply didn’t care. He assumed it was the latter, as they were apparently scientists who were trained to observe changes in their subjects, but not have any emotional feelings towards them.</p><p>Tony had long lost count of the days early on as the cocktail of drugs muddled his mind. His past life became more and more difficult to grasp as time went on and only his time here with Lucas and the others seemed sharp and in focus. It was as if his past life was only a dream. </p><p>He dreaded having to deal with the odd gaseous mixture he was forced to breathe from the tank, as well as whatever they were injecting him with as they both often left him feeling calm, tired, and wanting to sleep. The entire routine made the days seem so similar that he gave up trying to keep track of the passage of time.</p><p>Then one day, something changed. Lucas had strapped him to the weight bench and had roughly fucked him, leaving bruising on Tony’s hips. As he returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth, Lucas said, “How would you like to come to Austria? It is amazing there, I promise you.”</p><p>A wild look flashed through Tony’s eyes, even as he was facing away from his captor. “Austria?”</p><p>“Ja, it is my homeland. I will be returning home soon. I think I will take you with me. You can stay with me as my pet and I will take care of you.”</p><p>“No,” Tony said. “NO! You said you would release me. I am not going anywhere with you. Do you think I’m just going to walk through an airport and get on an airplane with you?”</p><p>Pulling Tony upright, Lucas turned him so they were facing each other, and then he smiled. “Of course not. We have a private jet and access to good drugs. You can sleep through the entire trip and wind up there.” Leaning in close, he kissed Tony, nipping at his lower lip. “I never want this to end.”</p><p>Oddly enough, after saying he didn’t want things to end, Lucas smiled again, took Tony’s hand, and led him back to the doorway to his room. </p><p>“I have a choice,” Tony said defiantly. </p><p>“Sure you do,” Lucas scoffed as he pushed Tony through the door and locked it.</p><p>Once the door closed behind him, Tony scoured over his small room again, looking for any way out or anything he could use as a tool or weapon, but there was nothing. He was stuck and miserable. No matter how hard he tried not to cry, the tears began to flow. His hands grasped at the collar as he attempted to rip it off, but it didn’t budge. Using his teeth, he tried biting the wristbands, but they were too thick. </p><p>He was tired. It was exhausting to be used all the time. He was fed up with being kept naked and drugged up. The one thing he did know was that he needed to get out. He simply had to escape and get away from this place and from the men who were experimenting on him and possibly causing permanent damage to his body, mind, and soul.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Tony tried to remember anything from before this place. Only a few things came to mind. One was a gray-haired, blue-eyed man. Tony knew the man was important to him, but his memory was so scrambled he couldn’t think what their exact relationship was. The man was something to focus on, at least. Tony knew he had to get back to the man from his memories. The question was, how?</p><p>Two days later, Tony was relaxing on his bed when he heard the deadbolt on the door to Lucas’ suite open with a click. It was strange because that door was rarely opened until the evening. The normal routine was for the Austrians to come in from the corridor. </p><p>With no clocks in the room and no windows, Tony had no idea of the actual time, but he had his routines. He’d gathered that the men worked during the day. Lucas would unlock the door to his suite whenever their work was done for the day, regardless of whether that was the afternoon or evening. </p><p>Tony was often allowed to go over and get food first, and watch television. Lucas would summon Tony later, and tell him whether or not he needed to shower. Whenever Lucas was done with him, he always escorted Tony back to his room and locked the door. That’s when Tony would go to sleep until what he assumed was the next morning. </p><p>This day though, it was still early by Tony’s calculations. It made Tony wonder if he’d slept through the daily visit from the Austrians and it was later in the day than he thought. Sitting up, he watched as the door slowly opened and he recognized Erik standing in the doorframe and waving for him to get up. The man’s hands were covered with a pair of latex gloves as they always were when the men came to examine Tony.</p><p>“You must come, now,” the man said in a low voice. “Hurry, please.”</p><p>After initially hesitating, Tony did swing his legs over the bed, stood up, and went over to the door. Erik pulled him through, and then shut the door behind him.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Tony asked softly.</p><p>“You must go,” insisted Erik as he led the way into the suite.</p><p>“Where is Lucas?”</p><p>“Jakob is keeping him busy today.” Pointing a stack of clothing on the sofa, Erik said, “Put those on.”</p><p>Tony looked around. This felt wrong and confusing. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Grabbing Tony’s arm, Erik forced him over to the couch and thrust the clothing into his arms. “There is no time. You must dress now and I will explain.”</p><p>Feelings of doubt still overwhelmed Tony, but he took the clothing and began to dress, finding underwear, a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a red-plaid button-down flannel shirt, a pair of socks, a pair of hiking boots, and a Washington Nationals baseball cap. “Is the experiment over?”</p><p>“It was not meant for Lucas to keep you. Now, that is what he says, that he means to keep you.”</p><p>Tony nodded as he zipped up the jeans. “He said he wanted to take me to Austria.”</p><p>“Jakob only paid to use you for the experiment, then promised to let you go. It is not honorable what Lucas intends to do. So you must go away from here before Lucas returns.”</p><p>“So the experiment is over? What was it? If it’s over you can tell me because it won’t change the results. Right?”</p><p>Erik looked into Tony’s eyes, then nodded slowly. “Jakob is working on a drug. He was hired by a group of wealthy men.”</p><p>“Who want to live longer?”</p><p>“This was different. They buy companions, understand?”</p><p>“Prostitutes?”</p><p>“Sex slaves you might say. They are drugged to keep them docile, but then they are as you would say, like zombies. That is a problem. The men wish their companions not to be zombies. We are perfecting drugs to increase their libido so it overrides anything else, even the need for food. Then they would act like willing partners because sex is what their bodies crave.”</p><p>Thinking back, Tony remembered how his body would betray him. No matter how much he wanted to rebuke Lucas, his body was a willing participant, craving the sexual encounters.</p><p>Erik placed a screwdriver, hammer, and a small pair of shears on the kitchen counter. “I cannot leave the door unlocked, you see. Lucas cannot know we let you go. You must get yourself out. Understand?”</p><p>The whole scenario was still confusing, but Tony nodded anyway. </p><p>Next, Erik placed a small, pocket notebook into Tony’s hands, along with a pen. “You must sit down now and write to yourself. On the first page, make your plan to get out of your room,” he said, motioning toward the tools with his eyes, and then nodding toward the door. “Next you will write your plan to escape. How you will go, where you will go. Write that anyone you meet should take you to a hospital.”</p><p>“Will I be hurt?”</p><p>“We are far from the city. You will need someone to transport you. It is too far to walk. Next, you should write down someone to contact. A friend perhaps, or your father. Someone who can help you, write it all down and I will pack you some food and water for your journey.”</p><p>Tony watched as Erik picked up a backpack and began loading it with bottled water and food from the counter and refrigerator.</p><p>“Why do I have to write it all down?”</p><p>Stepping next to him, Erik reached out and cupped Tony’s chin. “There was an agreement with your father. We would give you a drug to make your memory foggy. You will remember none of this so you must write your plan down so you will know what to do. We were to drop you off, but Lucas’ desires have complicated things.”</p><p>“Can’t you make him let me go?”</p><p>“It is a fine line as they say. We do not want to begin a fight between us. We will act surprised that you are gone. You see, if we do not let you go, your father could come after us and say we kidnapped you. Perhaps Lucas is happy not to return to America ever again, but Jakob and I like being here and do not want your police to come after us. So you must go back on your own. Lucas will go back to Austria without you. It is the best thing for us all.” Nodding to the notebook, Erik reiterated, “Write now, make your plans.”</p><p>As Tony continued to write, Erik made some sandwiches and slipped them into Ziploc bags. He also added some fruits, vegetables, and granola bars, making sure he loaded the water bottles at the bottom while placing the more delicate food on top. </p><p>When Tony indicated he was done writing, Erik read the first two pages, then jotted a few words onto the notebook’s cover that said, ‘READ PAGE ONE, THEN PUT INTO PACK.’  </p><p>Erik picked up the backpack, grabbed Tony’s arm, and led him through the door to his small room.</p><p>Planting his feet, Tony hesitated. “The camera.”</p><p>“I have disabled it so it is no longer recording.”</p><p>Tony studied Erik’s eyes and discerned he was being truthful. Only then did he continue through the doorway. Erik set down the pack and then indicated Tony should get onto the bed. Once he was settled, Erik folded Tony’s arms across his chest and put the notebook into his hands. He put the backpack on the small counter next to the tools.</p><p>As soon as Tony was settled, Erik used the snipping tool to remove Tony’s collar and wristbands, which he shoved into a zippered side pocket on the backpack. After that, Erik produced a syringe and rolled up the sleeve of Tony’s shirt.</p><p>“What is that?” asked Tony.</p><p>“It is a serum that will fog your memory. You will not remember this place, or us.”</p><p>Nodding, Tony was not all that upset at being told he would have no memory of the horror he had been living for the past few weeks. “I will be fine,” he said, mostly to convince himself.</p><p>“I will be gone when you wake up. The notebook is in your hands. You will read it and you will go.”</p><p>Tony grabbed hold of Erik’s arm. “Thank you.”</p><p>When Tony awoke, he found himself alone in a small room and lying on a single bed, with light gray sheets. There wasn’t much in the room. There was a sink with a mirror above it, a toilet, and a small countertop. On the counter, he saw a backpack, a hammer, a screwdriver, and a small pair of shears. As he struggled to sit up, he heard something drop to the floor. It was a small notebook. </p><p>Picking it up, he saw the words scribbled across the cover and read them aloud, “‘READ PAGE ONE, THEN PUT INTO PACK.’ Alright.” Opening the cover, he continued reading, “‘First thing. Find the hammer and screwdriver. Use these to open the door. Put tools into pack and take them with you. Get out of the room. Get out of the building. Get away. Far away. There is no time to lose. GO NOW!’ Okay, that’s pretty direct.”</p><p>Looking at the counter again, he saw the backpack and tucked the notebook into an outside pocket. Before reaching for the tools, he tested each of the doors. They were both locked. Tony studied the two doors and ran his hands around the frames. Then he noticed something. The way the doors were hung, he had access to the hinges on one door, but not the other. So that was it. He knew what he had to do. </p><p>Picking up the hammer and screwdriver, he worked on popping the long pins out of each of the hinges. It took several minutes, but he was eventually able to remove each pin and force the door open. When it was opened, he peeked into the corridor, carefully checking each direction and seeing no one around. </p><p>Tucking the tools into his backpack, he hefted it onto his shoulders and began swiftly and quietly walking down the hallway. There were other doors on each side, but Tony continued on until he reached the end of the building. There he found the corridor gave way to an open area. It appeared to be a lobby with four desks, a few chairs, and a small waiting area. </p><p>Beyond the furniture was what he was searching for, the exit. It was locked, but he was able to flip open the deadbolt and go outside. He was free. The parking lot and road outside were gravel and there were still no signs of anyone around. Walking away as fast as he could, he kept an eye out for any other people or cars. He saw none. </p><p>Turning around a few yards down the road, he inspected the building. It was a frame building that may have once been used for storage, like a garage for farm equipment or RV and boat storage, which had been converted into an office building, or whatever it was. He couldn’t remember why he was there, but the notebook had told him to get out and get away. Since he couldn’t really remember anything else, he decided to follow the advice he’d read.</p><p>After walking a short distance down the gravel road, a feeling of dread began to overwhelm him. It felt like someone was chasing him, but he didn’t know why. Despite constantly turning around, he failed to spot anyone or anything moving, but he couldn’t escape the feeling of uneasiness. He needed to be less conspicuous. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he knew he had to get off of the road. </p><p>Pushing his way into the trees along the edge of the road, he struggled to keep going. As he forced his way through the forest, he was glad to have the jeans and the long-sleeved flannel shirt as the tree limbs lashed out at him and undergrowth made travel difficult. He felt the sting of branches scratching his face more than once. Brushing them aside, he pushed on. </p><p>After over an hour of struggling through the dense woods, he crossed a footpath and followed it. Taking a break, he dug through the backpack, gulping down a full bottle of water before consuming a sandwich, a power bar, and some celery and carrot sticks that he found. Tony didn’t remember making the sandwich but found that he enjoyed it. Mostly, he was just happy to have found food and water in the pack.</p><p>Another hour later, he met up with a pair of hikers and nodded back to them when they waved. Without conversing with them, Tony kept his focus on the trail. One foot in front of the other, that was his goal. </p><p>The next time he took a break he searched the pockets of the backpack and found a wallet and the small notebook. Tony didn’t remember seeing them before. The image on the driver’s license looked like him, so he slipped the wallet into his back pocket, noting there was neither cash nor credit cards to be found.  Turning his attention to the notebook, he read the cover then started on page one. The directions he found were urging him to find the hammer and screwdriver and to get out and leave. </p><p>Out of where? He didn’t remember, but it felt like the message was important. As he continued reading, he learned he was to take the backpack with him. Touching it as the pack leaned against his lower leg, he remembered that it held both food and water. Another page provided vague directions. </p><p>Nothing in the notebook seemed familiar, although he did recognize the handwriting as his own. It was all rather curious. </p><p>When he got to the last page with written notes, he found an address. He didn’t know what he would find there, but it seemed important that he get there. While he wasn’t sure about anything, there was a strong feeling that the address was important. It didn't match the one on his license, but it felt like it was the goal of his quest. If nothing else, it gave him a firm goal to focus on. That was it. Wherever the place was, his next task was to get there, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Discovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibbs finds Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony continued walking along the trail until he came to a parking lot. There he found restrooms and a handful of picnic tables. Stopping inside the men’s room, he used the facilities, washed his hands, and looked at himself in the mirror. While his mind still seemed to be foggy, he did recognize his reflection. The face matched the driver’s license in the wallet.</p><p>“Anthony,” he said to his image as he cocked his head, listening to the sound of his name. “Tony. Hello, Tony.”</p><p>Back outside, he sat at a picnic table, ate another sandwich, an apple, a granola bar, a few more celery and carrot sticks, and drank another bottle of water. While he ate, he watched as other people arrived and departed. People were fascinating. Some were alone, others were with friends or family, even a couple of people had brought dogs with them. </p><p>Tony knew he needed a ride. It said so in the notebook he carried. ‘Find a ride to DC’ was what it had written out in his own handwriting. The parking lot had a few cars. Although he wasn’t sure where he was, he was certain that someone here would be going to DC. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to ask.</p><p>Why did he need a ride? Who was supposed to drive him? He couldn’t remember. He saw that most people had a cell phone. Despite checking all of his pockets and the backpack, he failed to find a phone. Did he lose it? What could he tell people to convince them to help him? That he’d lost his phone and couldn’t call a ride without it? He certainly couldn’t remember the name or phone number of a single person to call. There wasn't a single name or phone number written anywhere in the notebook. </p><p>No matter what else, he knew he had to convince someone to take him to DC as soon as possible. He certainly didn't want to have to sleep outside for the night. His only hope for a place to stay was to get back to the city.</p><p>He didn’t want to ask a family, not wanting to deal with kids. Larger groups wouldn’t have room for him in their vehicle. Women may be leery of a strange man asking for a ride from them. Still, he watched. A couple might work, or a guy with or without a friend or two. </p><p>After several minutes, he spotted a pair of young men returning from a hike. One stood near a car drinking water, while the other used the men’s room. Tony smiled as he approached the one standing beside the car.</p><p>“Hi, are you going into DC by chance?” he asked amiably. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, we are.”</p><p>“I hate to ask, but I lost my phone on the trail. I hiked for miles and have absolutely no clue where it fell out of my pocket, but it’s gone. I was supposed to call my buddy to come pick me up when I got here. His number is in the phone, without it, I have no way of calling him, so I’m stuck here. Can you drive me back to DC, please?”</p><p>The young man screwed the cap back onto his water bottle and looked at the door to the men’s room. “I’m waiting for my friend.”</p><p>Tony nodded and held out his hand. “I’m Tony, by the way, which is Ynot backwards. I wish I had some cash to give you for gas, but I don’t have a dime on me. I’m in a real bind. If you could help me out, I’d really appreciate it.”</p><p>“We could call the police for you, maybe,” the young man offered as his friend appeared from the bathroom and approached them. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Paul,” offered the second man. “What’s up with the police? Is something wrong, Tom?” he asked his friend. </p><p>“This is Tony. He is looking for a ride to DC. He said he lost his cell phone somewhere on the trail and he doesn’t know the number he needs to call for a ride.”</p><p>Tony held out his hand to Paul. “Sorry, I don’t have any cash with me. But I have some food, mostly granola bars and a couple of apples, and some water bottles. If you can take me back to DC, you’re welcome to what I have,” offered Tony as he dug into the pack and held out two granola bars.</p><p>Paul smiled as he grabbed them, handing one to Tom. “Thanks, man. Not really necessary, but I am a bit hungry after our hike. We can give you a ride, no problem. We’re going that way anyway.”</p><p>Tom seemed a bit more hesitant but got into the front passenger seat of the Jeep, while Tony climbed into the back and set his pack down on the seat beside him. Flipping open his notebook, Tony read the address and added, “That’s where I live.”</p><p>Paul punched the information into his GPS and again said it would be no problem to drop Tony off there, much to Tony’s relief. He just hoped it was a house and not an office building. If it turned out to be the latter, he’d just say it’s where his friend works and he could catch a ride home from there. The important thing was, he’d found a ride back to DC and that was a great relief to him.</p><p>He sat behind Paul as he appeared to make Tom nervous. Just a few minutes into the drive, Tony leaned over onto his pack and fell asleep, waking up only minutes before they dropped him off in front of a house in a quiet neighborhood.</p><p>“Thanks again for the ride,” he said. “You really helped me out a ton and I appreciate it. If you want to give me your address, I’d be happy to send you a check to help with gas.” </p><p>“No worries,” said Paul. “Like I said, we were driving back to the city anyway. This is barely out of our way. I hope you can replace your phone if it isn’t found and turned in.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>Standing in front of the house, he studied it as he took in a deep breath. “Home,” he said confidently. </p><p>The two young guys who had given him a ride waved as they pulled out of the driveway and left. Tony gave them a wave back and then proceeded to the front door. Finding it was unlocked, he ventured inside and grinned. “I remember this,” he said aloud. “Home, sweet home.”</p><p>After setting his backpack down in the corner of the dining room, he walked further inside the house, nosing around the kitchen for a bit before returning to the living room. A yawn suddenly overtook him as he realized how truly exhausted he was. Taking the staircase, he went up to the bedroom and crawled into the bed. It felt right and he was sound asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. </p><p>Hours later, he awoke to a loud shout of, “TONY!”</p><p>Blinking his eyes open, Tony looked up to see both Gibbs and Fornell standing in the room, pointing weapons at him. “What? What happened? What did I do?”</p><p>Quickly holstering his weapon, Gibbs approached the bed and sat down beside Tony, gripping his arm. “Are you okay? Where did you come from? Where have you been?”</p><p>Tony looked at Gibbs, then Fornell and back to Gibbs. Their expressions were of concern and confusion. “I am okay, but maybe I should see a doctor?”</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Pulling Tony into a hug, Gibbs said, “I’m so glad to see you. We’ve been searching for you for weeks. Where were you?”</p><p>“I was…I’m really not sure. I woke up and found a notebook and followed the directions. I came home.”</p><p>“What notebook? What directions?”</p><p>Getting out of bed, Tony promised, “I’ll show you. It’s downstairs in my backpack.”</p><p>The three men went downstairs and sat around the dining room table as Tony pulled the small notebook out of his backpack and handed it to Gibbs. </p><p>The older man frowned as he read through the pages. “But you don’t know where you were all this time? Can you show us? Do you know who you were with?”</p><p>“I…I’m not really sure. I found that notebook and left the building like it said and got away from there. I was hiking and came to a parking lot. Some guys gave me a ride here. I was tired so I went upstairs and took a nap.”</p><p>After browsing through the pages, Gibbs handed the notebook to Fornell. “It’s in Tony’s handwriting.”</p><p>“I don’t remember writing it,” Tony admitted. “I didn’t remember the address was home, but I recognized the house when I got here.”</p><p>“I’ll still have to make a report,” said Fornell. Nodding to the notebook, he continued, “I’ll have to take this for evidence. The case isn’t closed until we can determine where he was and what exactly happened to him while he was missing.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Gibbs said, “I know. I work in law enforcement, too, Tobias.”</p><p>“Why don’t you take him to the hospital and get him checked out? Call me if you find out anything interesting.”</p><p>Gibbs and Fornell searched through the pack, finding the food, tools, and the cut collar and wrist cuffs. “I’ll drop these off to Abby. Maybe she can find something to indicate where he’s been.”</p><p>Fornell grabbed the backpack. “I’ll drop it off to Abby, you take Tony to get examined. If he can’t even remember where he was or who he was with, that’s an issue that needs to be checked out by a doctor immediately.”</p><p>Gibbs agreed. Fornell gathered the files and backpack and left first. Gibbs escorted Tony out to his pickup truck and drove him to the hospital. While they were on their way, he called for Ducky to come join them at the hospital and decipher the diagnosis if needed. </p><p>“He seems okay physically, just confused,” Gibbs informed him. </p><p>“Where on Earth did you find him?” asked Ducky.</p><p>“My neighbor called and said he saw a younger man go into my house. Fornell and I came to check it out and found Tony asleep in the bedroom. He has some minor scrapes and bruises, but seems to be okay other than that.”</p><p>“It’s a good idea to have him checked out by a doctor anyway,” Ducky agreed.</p><p>“Duck, he doesn’t remember where he was or who he was with. He can’t seem to remember anything about the time he was missing.”</p><p>“Oh, dear. That could indicate an issue of great significance and certainly needs immediate attention. I’ll leave Mr. Palmer in charge and will meet you at the hospital posthaste.” </p><p>Gibbs brought Tony into the emergency room to be checked out, flashed his badge, and insisted he could not leave Tony’s side for security issues. Even though he wasn’t necessarily bumped up to a higher priority, the staff did assign Tony to a room almost immediately and promptly checked all of his vitals. </p><p>When Ducky arrived, Tony was in bed wearing a hospital gown and staring at the ceiling, while Gibbs was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. </p><p>Ducky smiled and patted Tony’s arm. “Anthony, I am quite pleased to see you, my dear boy. You are looking quite well. I am certain this is just a formality to ensure you’re doing fine.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ducky.”</p><p>A nurse eventually came in to take blood and urine samples and promised that the lab would process them right away. In the meantime, Ducky gave Tony a brief examination during which he commented when coming across Tony’s pierced ears, nipples and tongue.</p><p>“And you don’t remember getting any of that stuff pierced?” Gibbs asked incredulously.</p><p>“No,” replied Tony. “Not so much. I’m sorry, I just don’t remember much until I woke up. It’s all really fuzzy.”</p><p>“Do you remember going to dinner with your father?”</p><p>Tony sat in thoughtful silence for a couple of minutes. “There was a BMW and we went to a mansion.”</p><p>“And you had dinner there?”</p><p>“I don’t really remember,” he said dejectedly. “Why can’t I remember anything? What happened to me?”</p><p>Gibbs gave him a supportive nod. “We’re going to figure it out. I have a gut feeling that your father is tied up in all of this.”</p><p>After five hours of testing and waiting around, a doctor entered the room. “I’m Dr. Griffin,” he began, as he held onto a file. “Overall, your vitals are good, Mr. DiNozzo.” Studying the bruising on Tony’s face, he added, “Your injuries are minor and should heal quickly. I am going to recommend that you remain with us overnight for observation and that you speak to a therapist. I understand you are having trouble remembering the last few weeks and a therapist may be able to help with your recall.”</p><p>“If I’m really okay, why do you want me to stay here overnight?” asked Tony.</p><p>“There are some abnormalities in your bloodwork,” the doctor admitted.</p><p>“But you said my vitals are good.”</p><p>“Yes, they are. But we’re finding some medications and other agents that should not be in your system. At this time, we’re not sure how they may affect you.”</p><p>“I’m taking him home. Tonight,” insisted Gibbs. “Security issue. Unless his life is in danger, he can stay with me and I will do the observing.”</p><p>The doctor nodded as if he had always been expecting them to decline to have Tony admitted for the night. “You will need to sign an AMA release form, but that’s no trouble. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, I strongly advise that you bring him back to the emergency room immediately and get him checked out.”</p><p>“Duly noted.”</p><p>Ducky and Gibbs talked quietly outside the door while Tony dressed. The hospital staff still insisted on transporting Tony outside with a wheelchair. While Gibbs went to retrieve his truck, he left Ducky behind to keep an eye on Tony. </p><p>The three of them returned to Gibbs’ house and ate Chinese carryout that Ducky had picked up on the way. When Tony noticed his goldfish across the room, swimming around in her bowl, he went over to feed her. </p><p>“Kate doesn’t look any worse for wear. Thank you for taking care of her.”</p><p>Gibbs chuckled lightly. “She was very well behaved while you were gone. I’m sure she’s thrilled to have you back.”</p><p>At Ducky’s suggestion, the three of them went into the back yard after dinner to enjoy some fresh air. Following doctor’s orders, Tony stuck with iced tea, with the others each drinking a bottle of beer. Ducky and Gibbs eventually began asking questions of Tony, most of which, he couldn’t answer. No matter how hard he tried to focus, the last few weeks were all a foggy blur to him.</p><p>“I have no idea where I’ve been, but I sure am glad to be home,” he said as he leaned back in his chair, yawned, and closed his eyes. </p><p>Ducky and Gibbs went through a couple more bottles of beer while they continued discussing their concerns about Tony. Their voices eventually lulled Tony to sleep. </p><p>Long after the moon arose, Gibbs shook Tony’s shoulder. “Time to go inside to sleep.”</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, Tony asked, “What happened to Ducky?”</p><p>“He went home an hour ago. I was hoping you’d wake up on your own. It’s getting late and you should sleep inside. You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa.”</p><p>Standing up quickly, Tony grabbed Gibbs’ hand. “Nonsense. We’ll share the bed like we always do. You know I hate sleeping alone.”</p><p>Gibbs allowed himself to be dragged up the staircase. “You want to sleep together?”</p><p>“Yeah, like normal,” said Tony as he began undressing.</p><p>Gibbs stared as Tony walked into the bathroom stark naked and began brushing his teeth. “What do you mean, ‘like normal’?” he asked. </p><p>Poking his head out of the bathroom, Tony had to wipe a bit of toothpaste foam from his chin as he replied, “Like we always do.”</p><p>After Tony had finished up, Gibbs watched him parade naked down the hall and disappear into the bedroom. After Gibbs brushed his teeth, he returned to the bedroom to find a very naked Tony lying in his bed and patting the empty side. “You really want to share a bed?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Gibbs stripped down to his boxers before turning off the light and climbing into the other side of the bed. A moment later, Tony was snuggling against him. “You’re going to sleep, right? We’ve both had a long day.”</p><p>With a wide yawn, Tony agreed, “Yeah, I’m really beat.”</p><p>The following morning, Gibbs was downstairs at the table reading the newspaper when Tony came down, kissed his cheek, and continued into the kitchen. Soon there came the banging of pots and pans, and the sound of something cooking on the stove. Minutes later, something popped up in the toaster. A grinning Tony walked through the door and set two plates on the table, one directly in front of Gibbs. When he eyed it, he saw fried bacon and eggs with a slice of buttered toast. Tony soon returned with a tall glass of orange juice and sat in front of the second plate of food.</p><p>“I don’t usually eat breakfast, other than coffee,” Gibbs said. One sad, pouty look from Tony had him reaching for the fork. “Okay, I’ll eat it. Then we have to get going to work, so eat fast.”</p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“NCIS. Don’t you remember?”</p><p>Dropping his eyes down, Tony thought for a minute, then looked back up to Gibbs, meeting his eyes. “Not really. I just remember being here with you.”</p><p>“Oh boy.” Reaching for his coffee, Gibbs quickly gulped down the rest of the cup and went for a refill. “Fornell wants to question you.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess. I don’t know what else I can tell him. I honestly just don’t remember much of anything.”</p><p>“You might want to leave the earrings at home,” suggested Gibbs.</p><p>Reaching for one lobe and then the other, Tony removed the stud earrings and placed them into a drawer. “All set.”</p><p>Two hours later, Fornell met them at NCIS headquarters. He and Tony met in an interrogation room so the encounter could be recorded. Gibbs, Ducky, and Vance stood in the observation room, watching the interview. </p><p>Mostly, Tony remembered very little, even when Fornell showed him photographs. Tony held the photo in his hands, the one of him getting into the BMW with his father at the wheel. </p><p>“I wish I could remember more. He did call me and took me out to dinner. But that’s really all I remember. I don’t even remember eating dinner that night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discussed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibbs and the others discuss Tony’s memory issues and are determined to find out what happened to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of questioning, Fornell left the room to talk to Gibbs. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Tony was being deliberately uncooperative. How can he remember nothing?”</p><p>Stepping forward, Ducky cleared his throat. “He had a cornucopia of chemicals and a plethora of medications and natural supplements in his system. The cocktail mix he received could be wreaking havoc with the lad’s memory. Whatever was done to him, I have no doubt his captors would have liked to erase his memory. This may have been their intention all along.”</p><p>“I have McGee working on Senior’s phone logs,” said Gibbs. “He had to make contact with this guy more than once. We located Huber logged as a passenger on a private flight a few days ago. He’s left the U.S.”</p><p>Vance pulled the toothpick from his mouth. “I’ve already sent two agents from Italy to see if they can at least interview him.”</p><p>“I doubt you can bring him back from Austria.”</p><p>“Probably not. However, that may loosen his lips. If he feels he has nothing to lose, he just might talk.”</p><p>“I’d like another crack at Senior. We know DiNozzo was drugged. Senior already implicated Huber. I’ll bet the other men flying with Huber were also involved. I might be able to push enough buttons to get an answer from Senior if I play my cards right.”</p><p>“I’ll send a couple of agents to New York to bring him back,” Vance said.</p><p>Fornell stepped forward. “No need. I already have a couple of our agents bringing him back to DC. I wouldn’t miss another chance to sit in.”</p><p>“Go ahead and see if you can crack him,” ordered Vance.</p><p>“I think we know just enough to get him talking,” replied Gibbs.</p><p>Fornell, Gibbs, and Ducky went out to lunch together to discuss strategy. Gibbs insisted on going to the diner where he could stock up on several cups of his favorite brew. It was hours before the agents brought DiNozzo, Senior to the building. NCIS Agent Chamberlain was tasked with getting Senior to the interrogation room and guarding the door until Gibbs and Fornell arrived to question him. </p><p>Vance met them outside of interrogation and handed Gibbs a file. “Courtesy of Special Agent Morelli, from the Italy office.”</p><p>Flipping open the file, Gibbs scanned over the pages. “He got the guy to talk?”</p><p>“Apparently, Jakob Huber really likes America. Morelli told him if he didn’t come clean, we’d flag his passport and he’d never be allowed back into the country. I’m not happy about what he had to say, but it certainly clears up a lot of things. Are you still going to talk to Tony’s father?”</p><p>“Damn right I am!” Gibbs seethed as he scanned over the file.</p><p>Fornell closed the interrogation room door after following Gibbs inside. Remaining in the background, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Sitting across the table from Senior, Gibbs began by saying they’d intercepted the plane before it ever took off and the three Austrians were being detained. Senior’s eyes had gotten wide. Slamming the file down onto the table, Gibbs ventured to say that Jakob had spilled his guts.</p><p>“Look, it was just a little business deal. Jakob’s experiments are harmless. It’s just science.”</p><p>“You sold your son for a payoff!” Gibbs shouted.</p><p>“I know it sounds bad, but they promised no harm would come to him.”</p><p>Grabbing Senior by his jacket, Gibbs pulled him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall. “What the hell were you thinking? Tony has a job. We have cases to solve. You had no right to detain him, especially without his knowledge.”</p><p>“Technically, I didn’t detain him. That was Jakob and his friends.”</p><p>Gibbs tossed Senior towards the wall as hard as he could, rather pleased to hear the solid thud when Tony’s father crashed against the wall and fell to the floor. </p><p>There was a light tapping sound, so Gibbs stepped over Senior and cracked the door open. “What McGee?”</p><p>Tim waved him out to the hallway and handed him another folder. “I scanned over all of Senior’s bank accounts. Jakob Huber paid him thirty thousand dollars.”</p><p>“That’s incriminating. What’s the rest of this? He’s stolen money from Tony, too?”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s still the trustee on Tony’s trust funds. With Tony out of the way, his father pulled five hundred thousand dollars out of those accounts.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Gibbs calmed himself and smiled. “We’ve got him by the balls. He will go down for this. Good job, McGee.”</p><p>Stepping back into the interrogation room, Gibbs dropped the new file in front of Fornell. “McGee found out that not only do we have him on human trafficking for kidnapping and selling his son, but we also have him on embezzlement for stealing from Tony’s trust fund.”</p><p>“I c..can explain,” Senior stuttered. “I was going to pay it all back. I just needed a little seed money to put into this investment. It’s the best opportunity I’ve ever come across, way too good to pass up.”</p><p>Gibbs grabbed Senior and shoved him face-first toward the wall and held him firmly as Fornell walked around the table to handcuff the older man. “You’re going to have to pass on that deal. You’re going to jail.”</p><p>Senior was still insisting it was all a mistake as Fornell led him away. </p><p>Gibbs returned to the squad room to find Ziva filling Tony in on all the cases they’d worked since he’d been gone. </p><p>“That’s enough for one day. DiNozzo, let’s roll.”</p><p>“On it, Boss,” Tony said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony thinks he and Gibbs live together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoping to jog Tony’s memory, Gibbs pulled over at their favorite pizzeria and ordered a large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese. After paying for it, he handed the box to Tony. “It’s your favorite.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Tony said, his expression clearly showing his confusion. “I like cooking, though. Don’t I normally cook dinner?”</p><p>“No. Not really. You’ve made pasta before. I often cook steak and beans in the fireplace. But we’re more likely to get Chinese takeout or pizza.”</p><p>“I enjoy cooking. Maybe I can cook more often,” Tony offered as he patted Gibbs’ knee. “It would be healthier for both of us.”</p><p>Gibbs merely grunted and continued driving back to the house.</p><p>Tony set the pizza on the table first and then went to the kitchen to grab plates, napkins, and two bottles of beer. </p><p>Gibbs stared at the table and mentioned, “We usually sit on the couch and watch a movie.”</p><p>“After dinner. I don’t want you getting the couch all greasy. Or the remote for that matter. Sit. Eat.”</p><p>Gibbs took a seat and watched as Tony fed the goldfish. “Ziva said she caught you up on our recent cases.”</p><p>“Yeah. She also reminded me about some of our older cases. I remembered some of them, but not all of them. I’m not sure why. Some of my memories feel so real and current. Other memories feel more like a dream or another life.”</p><p>“But you do remember me?” asked Gibbs.</p><p>“Of course I remember you! I could never forget our relationship!” Tony exclaimed between taking bites of his pizza slice. After taking a long swig of his beer, he added, “I know things are still a little fuzzy, but I remember focusing on your face. Somehow I knew, I really knew, that we’d be together again.” Reaching across the table, Tony took Gibbs’ hand into his own. “I could see your face and that’s what got me through...whatever it was that I went through. Even after I escaped, I kept thinking about your face and I knew I had to come home to you.”</p><p>“Home to me?”</p><p>“Yeah. And when those hikers who gave me a ride pulled up outside and I saw the house, I was so relieved. I knew I was home. I knew I’d come home to you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>After dinner, Tony cleaned up the table, loaded and ran the dishwasher. The pair settled onto the couch to watch a movie. After the film ended, Tony turned off the television and followed Gibbs down to the basement, where the latter poured two glasses of bourbon, handed one to Tony, then began working on his boat. </p><p>With a glass of bourbon in one hand, Tony walked around the boat, running his hand along the framed hull.</p><p>“That’s a good way to catch a splinter,” grumbled Gibbs. </p><p>“You ever tie me up?” Tony asked.</p><p>Gibbs dropped the clamp he’d been adjusting. “What?”</p><p>Tony shrugged noncommittally. “Just a thought. I know it’s not really your thing, but it could be kinda fun.” Walking closer to Gibbs, Tony reached out and cupped the man’s cock through his slacks. “I could be your captive, and you could be a pirate, Captain Huge Cannon, and you can tie me up to the boat and have your way with me on the high seas,” Tony said with a salacious smile. “You never tied me up before, really? Why do I remember being tied up? I remember leather straps. I think a collar and wristbands, too. That wasn’t you?”</p><p>Gibbs grasped Tony’s wrist, moving his hand away. “We found a collar and wristbands in your backpack. They’d been cut. You’re remembering, Tony. You’re starting to remember what happened to you when you were missing!”</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Gibbs, Tony gave him a firm kiss on his lips. “Great! We should celebrate!” </p><p>Tony ran his hand down Gibbs’ chest, and then unfastened the other man’s pants.</p><p>“Tony, what are you doing?” Gibbs asked as he reached for Tony’s wrists.</p><p>Batting Gibbs’ hands away, Tony fondled his cock, admiring it. “This, I definitely remember.”</p><p>“Tony…” Gibbs’ thoughts were soon lost in a cloud of ecstasy as Tony dropped to his knees and began sucking the cock before him.</p><p>As he stroked and sucked the penis, Tony’s other hand ran down Gibbs’ thigh, then moved back to fondle his balls. Gibbs was speechless as Tony had him backed up against the boat’s frame as the blowjob continued. The piercing in Tony’s tongue rubbed against Gibbs’ cock in the most sensual way, evoking a myriad of feelings he’d never experienced before. </p><p>Gibbs’ white-knuckled fingers clutched at the boat’s wooden frame as he rode out the experience. Tony expertly worked his hand and tongue on the cock until he’d brought Gibbs to orgasm, feeling the man’s cum in his mouth and swallowing.</p><p>With his eyes slightly glazed with sexual satisfaction, he looked up to Gibbs and grinned as he rose to his feet. His arms wrapped around Gibbs’ neck again, as he pressed his lips against the man’s mouth. It felt perfect. It felt…normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Depth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibbs comes clean with Tony, then regrets pushing him away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony trailed after Gibbs as he went upstairs. When they reached the bedroom, Tony embraced Gibbs and kissed him firmly, before pushing back and going to the bathroom for his nightly ablutions. </p><p>Gibbs sat on the bed and thought back over the evening, and the time since Tony showed up after being gone for several weeks. It didn’t really make a lot of sense. Tony thought this was his home? And that they were living together? And he seemed to be rather fond of kissing Gibbs? And tonight, he pushed Gibbs against the hull of the boat-in-progress and gave him the most amazing blowjob in the world? Apparently, Tony thought they were a couple. At least, that was what Gibbs was beginning to surmise. </p><p>When Tony crawled into bed completely naked again, Gibbs rose to his feet and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Needing more time to himself, he shaved. It wasn’t enough, so he hopped into the shower and stood under the warm spray of water until it began to cool. This whole situation was…Well, he didn’t really know. It was all so…confusing? What the hell had happened to Tony that scrambled his brain to the point that he thought he and Gibbs were in a domestic relationship together?</p><p>Tony was already sleeping soundly when Gibbs turned off the light and got into the bed. He purposely faced away from Tony as he hoped to fall asleep quickly. Tomorrow was likely going to be another long day.</p><p>While he slept, Shannon came to him in a dream. She ran her fingers gently across his chin and smiled at him. He longed to embrace her and hold her close again, but instead, he just watched her, memorizing her beautiful face and sweet smile.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, she spoke to him. “He’s the one.”</p><p>“What?” Dream Gibbs asked. “Who is ‘he’ and what do you mean, ‘the one’?”</p><p>Reaching forwards, she laced her fingers through his hair. “Tony. He is the one person who will make you happy.”</p><p>Dream Gibbs laughed incredulously. “Are you nuts? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Her delicate hand cupped his chin. “You have mourned my loss for too long. You need a partner, I should know. He is your partner.”</p><p>“He’s a man! And he’s my subordinate at work. What about rule twelve?”</p><p>She pressed her fingers to his lips to quiet him. “Remember how much you loved me? And how much you trusted my gut? He is the one. You can fight it if you want to, Jethro, but you will never be happy again without him. Don’t you want to be happy?”</p><p>Dream Gibbs sighed deeply and nodded. Why was happiness so elusive in his life? Was Tony truly the key to his happiness?</p><p>In his dream, he reached for Shannon and embraced her. Cuddling her close, her back pressed against his chest, he nuzzled her neck and pressed kisses against her ear. Reaching around her body, he cupped her breast, confused when he felt the small metal hoop. What the hell was that piece of metal doing pierced through her nipple, and why was her chest so flat…and hairy?</p><p>Waking up immediately, he opened his eyes and realized he was palming Tony’s chest which still bore the golden nipple rings. </p><p>“Why do you still have those things in?” Gibbs asked.</p><p>“The piercings? I thought you liked them. You enjoyed my tongue piercing last night, didn’t you?”</p><p>Just the briefest thought of the previous night’s blowjob caused arousal in Gibbs as his cock began to harden. “They’re reminders of when you were away. They’re reminders of what those assholes did to you, and I’m assuming against your will, when they took you away and kept you so drugged up you can’t remember a God damned thing!”</p><p>“I remember you. I could never forget you, my love.”</p><p>Gibbs was steamed. Although he loved Tony, this was all too much, too fast for his brain to reason everything out. He was Gibbs, a stoic man who needs no one. One thing he certainly did not need was a second-in-command who made his cock hard. “I am not your love and you do not live here with me. This is some crazy fantasy that your mind created to help you get through whatever horrors they put you through.”</p><p>Sitting up quickly, Tony had to will back the tears that were threatening to form. “Why would you say that to me? I remember living here with you. I do! Even my goldfish is here.”</p><p>“I brought her here,” admitted Gibbs. “I went over to your apartment and it looked like she hadn’t been fed in a while. There was no indication you’d been there for a couple of days, you weren’t answering your phone, so I brought her home to watch over her and feed her. I didn’t want you coming home to a dead fish.”</p><p>“I really don’t live here?”</p><p>“No, Tony, you don’t. You just…you come over sometimes and hang out with me. We eat together, watch movies and you even help with the boat sometimes and share a little bourbon now and then.”</p><p>“And we're not a couple?”</p><p>“We work together. We're friends. Good friends.”</p><p>“Oh. Well. I don’t know what to say. This is just…I don’t even know. Maybe they’re right. Maybe I should talk to a shrink because it's obvious whatever drugs they gave me have totally fucked up my mind and I'm just a broken piece of shit. I don't know why anyone would want me around,” said Tony as he stood up and headed toward the bathroom. For the first time since he’d been back, he closed the door, and with a solid slam to drive his growing frustration and anger home.</p><p>“Shit!” exclaimed Gibbs. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” he said softly, knowing Tony couldn’t hear his words.</p><p>When Tony emerged from the bathroom, he pointed out his clothes in the dresser and closet. “If I don’t live here, why are my things here?”</p><p>“You gave me a key to your apartment when you started working for me. You didn’t know anyone else in DC. After you came back and were sleeping here, I sent Ducky to your apartment and had him bring your bathroom stuff and some clothes here for you. We decided you shouldn’t be alone for a while, doctor’s orders.”</p><p>“But they’re here in the main bedroom, not the guestroom.”</p><p>“I was going to sleep on the couch. But we were both so tired and you kept insisting we both sleep up here. I thought you meant you’d feel more comfortable with me close by, after what you’d gone through.”</p><p>“Well, I’m fine. If I don’t live here, I guess I should go home. To my real home. And I will take my goldfish with me.”</p><p>“Tony, please. You should talk to someone. The way your memory is now, it isn’t safe for you to be alone. Remember what the doctor said? We all want to make sure you’re really okay before you're on your own again.”</p><p>“I AM OKAY!” Tony yelled. “I’m fucking fine. Just leave me the hell alone.” Turning his back on Gibbs, Tony proceeded in getting ready to go to the office. </p><p>“I’m still driving you,” Gibbs insisted as he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>“I can walk.”</p><p>“It’s too far. I will take you. We’re still friends. You’re still the best young agent I have ever worked with and I love having you around.”</p><p>“Really? Is that the truth?”</p><p>“Yes, Tony. It’s true. I’m happy you are in my life and on my team. I want you to stay here. With me. Come on, we can stop by the diner for breakfast.”</p><p>They ate their meal at the diner in near silence, while Elaine was quick to keep Gibbs’ coffee cup full and made sure to have a large cup ready to go before they left.  </p><p>“You could marry Elaine one day,” suggested sharply Tony as they returned to Gibbs’ pickup truck.</p><p>“She deserves better.”</p><p>Tony sat at his desk in the squad room while Gibbs went upstairs for a meeting with Vance, telling him that Tony had consented to go see a therapist as the emergency room doctor had suggested. Since they were still uncertain of Tony’s memory, Gibbs drove him to his appointment and waited for him in the outer room. </p><p>As soon as they returned to the office, Gibbs had Tony go down to autopsy to have a long chat with Ducky. It was only after Tony returned to the squad room that Gibbs went down to talk to Ducky himself.</p><p>He was glad that Ducky had sent Palmer off to do some research at a medical library, so they had the space to themselves. </p><p>“You are still troubled, Jethro?” Ducky began. “Anthony is home and in relatively good health.”</p><p>“What about the drugs they found in his system? What are the long-term effects?”</p><p>“For the most part, they should have worked their way out of his system by now. While there is no way to fully anticipate any residual medical issues, he is doing quite well at the current time.” </p><p>“What about mentally? Duck, he honestly thought he and I were living together and in a domestic relationship. I had to set him straight this morning.”</p><p>“Oh my. And now you’re feeling as though you’ve hurt him? Is that the sudden reason for him accepting the therapist appointment?”</p><p>“I feel like I’ve broken his heart. Not just broken, shattered.”</p><p>Walking over to his glass-doored liquor cabinet, Ducky pulled out a bottle of aged scotch and two tumblers. “As you have noted, his memory is not yet fully recovered. I predict things will sort themselves out eventually, no matter how turbulent they seem at this time.”</p><p>“It’s not just that. It’s…” Gibbs began, then trailed off. As the silence dragged on, he reached for the scotch, drank it down in two gulps, and returned the empty glass to the desktop awaiting a refill. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly as he watched Ducky pouring another round of the amber liquid into the tumbler.</p><p>“Go on, what else?”</p><p>“I had this dream last night. Shannon came to me and said I should be with Tony. But it’s ridiculous. He’s my subordinate, and a man.”</p><p>“So what? I know you two care deeply for each other. It’s obvious to anyone who has spent any amount of time with the two of you. Would you love him more if he was a woman? Does it really matter?”</p><p>“What about rule twelve? How can I date any co-worker?”</p><p>“A rule which we both know you’ve broken before, and more than once, if I recall correctly.”</p><p>“It’s simply not the same,” insisted Gibbs. “Tony is different. He’s younger, smart, handsome. He should be dating a pretty, young lady.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you think he’s too hot for you?” Ducky asked with a short laugh. “Jethro, I know the lad cares deeply for you, and you for him. Trust in that. Trust in him.”</p><p>“I’m not sure…”</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell, Jethro. Give it a chance. If it doesn’t work out, blame it on the drugs or his faulty memory. I agree with your dream Shannon, that you and Anthony could be a great couple, completely devoted to each other. And just to be clear, that came from your subconscious mind and not your deceased loved one, so deep down inside you believe it, too. At least you believe it subconsciously.”</p><p>“After the things I told him this morning. I don’t know how to take it back.”</p><p>“I know everyone thinks that Anthony is forever hiding behind a mask. You, my friend, hide behind a stoic stone wall, but deep down, you are a very caring person. Give him a hug and tell him how you feel deep inside your heart.” After pausing for a moment, he added, “Now is the perfect time. As Anthony has agreed to accept going to the therapist, he will have some professional assistance in working through his feelings for you, as well as dealing with the time lost and locked inside his memory.”</p><p>Gibbs sported a crooked grin. “You think he should agree to be hypnotized?”</p><p>“I believe hypnotherapy could open some doors in his mind,” confirmed Ducky. “It certainly will not harm anything.”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s a load of hokum?” Gibbs asked as he reached for his tumbler once more.</p><p>“There are documented cases where it has helped. Only time will tell if it will help Anthony. But even if it only offers the smallest chance to unlock the mysteries in his mind, is it not worth giving it a try?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Duck. Can you set it up?”</p><p>“Consider it done.”</p><p>That night, Gibbs stopped by the grocery store on the way home. Turning towards Tony, he said, “You mentioned you liked to cook. I thought we could buy what you call ‘real food’ and you could make us something healthy tonight.”</p><p>“You really want me to cook something for dinner?” Tony asked. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”</p><p>“Sometimes I’m….” taking in a deep breath, Gibbs struggled to grasp the words he so desperately needed.</p><p>“Sometimes you’re a jerk?”</p><p>“Sometimes I really am sorry. I do want to spend time with you. I’ll love anything you want to make.” </p><p>“This morning, you said this was a crazy fantasy and now you want me to cook dinner for you?”</p><p>“Tony, I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“And now, you are? What are you thinking?” asked Tony, firmly folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“I’m thinking you’re the most amazing man I know and I would be lucky to have you…cook dinner for me.”</p><p>“You don’t need me to cook for you. I’m sure Vic at the diner will make you any damn thing you want.”</p><p>“I want…I want you in my life. We’re a team, partners and we work well together. I love when you cook dinner for me and I enjoy having you around. Honestly.”</p><p>“I guess I do have to eat, too. I might as well cook something for us both. Any requests?”</p><p>“Meat would be nice.”</p><p>“How about pork chops, mashed potatoes, and vegetables? I could use the leftovers to make a stir fry tomorrow.”</p><p>“That sounds...wonderful,” said Gibbs, as he turned off the ignition. </p><p>Inside the store, Gibbs asked what sort of wine went with pork chops. Tony was surprised he’d agree to wine over beer and was happy to make a trip through the wine aisle to choose a fine German Riesling. </p><p>It was a great relief to Gibbs to see how much Tony was smiling as they shopped. Once they arrived back at the house, Tony donned an apron and shooed Gibbs out of the kitchen as he prepared their evening feast.</p><p>Gibbs was sure to verbalize his appreciation of all the work Tony did to prepare a healthy meal for them. He wasn’t lying when he said it was all delicious. Tony was happy to hear the kind words.</p><p>After supper, Tony cleared the table, putting away the leftovers, wiping down the counters, and placing the dishes into the dishwasher. As there was a full load, he started it up before joining Gibbs on the couch for a movie. </p><p>Gibbs even wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “Ducky is going to set up an appointment for you to go see one of those hypnotherapists.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff.”</p><p>“I don’t. But Ducky thought it might help and he’s the one of us with an M.D. after his name. At least he did say it won’t hurt anything to try.”</p><p>“If it can help sort out my scrambled brain, I’m willing to give it a shot,” promised Tony. </p><p>“Did it help to talk to the therapist today?” Gibbs asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I think so. I feel better.”</p><p>“Good to hear.”</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Tony continued staying at Gibbs’ house and participated in several appointments with therapists and doctors. He was constantly tested and interviewed as Fornell worked to figure out exactly what had happened to him.</p><p>With Tony’s permission, Director Vance set up a debriefing session that included Gibbs, Ducky, Vance, Fornell, and both of Tony’s therapists. Tony allowed information gleaned during his sessions to be used for Fornell’s reports and also agreed to testify in court. </p><p>Jakob Huber was given immunity when he agreed to speak to Special Agent Morelli from the Italy NCIS office again, and confirmed the drugs and treatment the therapists and doctors suspected Tony had been exposed to.  </p><p>Gibbs forcefully demanded that Tony’s father be fully charged for both human trafficking and embezzlement charges. Most of the money was recovered and returned to Tony’s accounts. As Senior was in jail, Tony gained full access to his father’s accounts and property, promptly selling what he could to further recoup the funds his father had stolen from him. When his father asked him to hire the best lawyer money could pay for, Tony told him to go with a public defender, refusing to help lessen the charges brought against his father for crimes against his son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Devoted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibbs stops fighting Tony’s reality as he enjoys their new relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One evening, after Tony had prepared a chicken parmesan dinner, Gibbs grabbed his hand and led him into the basement. Setting up a sawhorse, Gibbs motioned for Tony to take a seat, then poured bourbon into two mason jars, and handed one to Tony.</p><p>“I thought we should talk,” said Gibbs.</p><p>Tony sipped the bourbon and looked at Gibbs. “I thought talking wasn’t really your thing.”</p><p>“You're right, it isn’t. Fornell has wrapped up his case. Your father is in prison.”</p><p>“These are things I already know. What did you want to discuss?”</p><p>“You and me. I’d like to talk about us.”</p><p>“Are we okay?” Tony asked. Looking downward, his eyes focused on the bourbon in his glass as he continued. “You didn’t need to sit in on the meetings if you didn’t want to know what happened to me. I’m sorry I slept with Lucas, but it really wasn’t my idea.”</p><p>Closing the distance between them, Gibbs used his fingertips to lift Tony’s chin. “You did what you had to do to survive.”</p><p>“I guess. Even though I don’t remember the details that well, I’m still so embarrassed.”</p><p>“Don’t be. You were drugged, assaulted, and held captive against your will. Nothing that happened was your fault.”</p><p>Taking another shot of bourbon, Tony swished the liquid around his mouth before swallowing. Nervously, he walked a few feet away, putting some distance between them as he avoided eye contact. “What about us? Do you want me off your team?”</p><p>Still standing up, Gibbs walked over to Tony and embraced him, holding him close for a full minute and kissing his temple. “Of course not. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. After Shannon, none of my other relationships ever really worked out. I’ve been thinking it’s because none of them was the right person for me.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>“Maybe the right person for me is a man. Maybe the right guy for me is you.”</p><p>Tony was taken aback. “What?” </p><p>“Do you love me? You thought we were together. Does that mean that you love me, in a romantic way?”</p><p>“I suppose. But I get it that you don’t date guys. Or wait. You think the right person for you is me? Since when?”</p><p>Taking Tony’s hand into his own, he continued, “Like I said, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Nobody in the world understands me the way you do. Nobody in the world has my six the way you do. I do care about you Tony, a lot.”</p><p>“But do you love me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think so. I’m willing to try if you are. Are you willing?”</p><p>Setting down his bourbon, Tony stood up and embraced Gibbs. “Yes! Since I’ve been staying with you and cooking your meals, we’re practically in a relationship already. Other than the sex. Are you really interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with me?”</p><p>Gibbs began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt as he pressed their lips together. “Yeah, I am if you are.”</p><p>“I’m game,” Tony said as lust flashed in his eyes. “Are you up for the pirate ship scenario?”</p><p>Gibbs froze momentarily. “You really want me to tie you up and fuck you?”</p><p>“Sure, it sounds hot. I’d love to feel you ram that huge cannon of yours up my ass.”</p><p>“Are you certain that isn’t the German dude and his drugs talking?” asked Gibbs as he slowly backed away.</p><p>“He was Austrian, and no, there’s something really exciting about being tied up and putting your full trust into someone else’s hands. Or maybe I could tie you up? You might even like it,” Tony suggested.</p><p>Looking around for some rope, Gibbs said, “Not likely, DiNozzo. Maybe we can start out with sex and work up to me tying you up?”</p><p>“It’s really a total turn-on for me, I promise. You can even tie me up loosely if you want to. I’ve always enjoyed rough sex, so no worries about leaving bruises or anything.”</p><p>Finally finding some lengths of rope, Gibbs grasped Tony’s wrists and hauled him toward the framed boat. After tying both of his wrists loosely, Gibbs reached around and dropped Tony’s pants, then kissed the back of his neck.</p><p>“You’ll need some lube,” Tony warned.</p><p>“I thought you liked it rough?”</p><p>“Not that rough.”</p><p>Reaching into a toolbox on his workbench, Gibbs pulled out a tube and slicked his fingers before inserting one into Tony’s hole.</p><p>“That’s not WD-40, is it?” Tony asked as he attempted to turn his neck to see what Gibbs was using.</p><p>“Is KY jelly okay?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Didn’t realize you knew about that stuff or that you’d have any lying around. How old is that?”</p><p>“I have been married four times, remember? And this tube is new, because I was hoping you’d say yes.”</p><p>“Condoms, too?” asked Tony.</p><p>“Yeah. And Tony? Remember how I’m not so fond of words?” Gibbs asked as he added another finger.</p><p>“Sorry, Boss.”</p><p>With Tony going silent, Gibbs was able to focus on the task at hand, adding a third finger as he prepped Tony’s ass. With his hand still slick, Gibbs reached around and trailed his hand across Tony’s chest and abs before dropping it to his cock, which he pumped a few times until it was hard. </p><p>When he pulled his hands back, Gibbs flattened his palms and explored the expanse of Tony’s back before running his hands over Tony’s shoulders and down his arms until he ran into the ropes that bound the other man’s wrists to the boat frame. “Don’t you dare fuck up my boat,” he warned as he took Tony’s earlobe between his teeth and applied a little pressure until Tony gasped in ecstasy. </p><p>When he was ready, Gibbs ripped open the package with his teeth and rolled the condom over his own cock before pushing into Tony’s hole fully. Pausing for a moment, he closed his eyes and savored the moment, feeling an utterly perfect connection to his lover. With his chest pressed against Tony’s back, Gibbs began thrusting slowly in and out, as he nipped and nibbled against Tony’s neck and earlobes. </p><p>Reaching around Tony’s body, he tweaked the younger man’s nipples and tugged gently at the nipple rings that were still in place. The sensation was more erotic than he thought it could be, and judging by the way Tony’s head lolled back as he moaned sensually, he was enjoying the sensation as well. </p><p>With Tony, Gibbs felt he didn’t need to hold back, with each thrust he pushed Tony harder against the wooden boat frame, encouraged by his lover’s moans of desire. As he felt his orgasm approaching, Gibbs grasped at Tony’s hips, digging his fingers into the man’s skin hard enough to leave bruises, and then he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, squeezing tightly when he climaxed, fully spent. </p><p>They were both breathing heavily and sweating as Gibbs backed away. “Wow.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me that was your first time,” Tony gasped between breaths, “with a man.”</p><p>After he grabbed his knife from the workbench, Gibbs easily sliced through the ropes to free Tony’s wrists. “Yeah, first time with a man.”</p><p>“Wow indeed,” said Tony as he turned around and crushed his mouth against Gibbs’ lips, kissing him forcefully. As they kissed, Tony reached down to his own cock, pumping it swiftly until he ejaculated against Gibbs’ bare skin. </p><p>Unwilling to let go of each other, they managed to walk up the stairs slowly as they continued groping and kissing each other. When they finally reached the bathroom upstairs, they showered together, dried off, and climbed into bed together, naked and with their limbs entangled.</p><p>As Gibbs slept, Shannon came to him in another dream. “If he makes you happy, you have to keep him,” she said. “I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. And so does Tony.”</p><p>The next morning, Gibbs was already downstairs reading the newspaper and drinking coffee when Tony embraced him from behind, kissing him on the cheek. “I could get used to this.”</p><p>“Glad to know I’m not a burden,” said Tony. </p><p>“You may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you have never been a burden.” When Tony set down two plates of pancakes and sausage on the table, Gibbs noticed the mild rope burns on his wrists. “Sorry. Does that hurt?”</p><p>“No. Maybe a little during sex, but it’s such a turn-on. Does it bother you?”</p><p>Reaching across the table, Gibbs took Tony’s wrists into his hands and rubbed the reddened marks. “No, but I wouldn’t want to have to explain these to anyone at work.”</p><p>“Then we’ll have to watch what nights we play around in the basement, or we’ll have to get something softer that won’t leave marks, like satin ties, which are super cool, by the way.”</p><p>“I don’t want anything that we do together to remind you of that horrible ordeal you went through. I’m almost sorry we put you through the hypnotherapy and made you relive it all over again.”</p><p>Taking Gibbs’ hands into his own, Tony gave them a squeeze of reassurance. “I’m not. It’s far better that I know and can remember most of it now, than not having any idea. Now, I have closure on that chapter of my life and can move on. Nothing we do will remind me of the experiment. What we have, what we do, is done out of love and devotion. Not some crazy pseudo-science.”</p><p>Although Tony kept his apartment, he mostly rented it out or loaned it to his frat brothers when they were in town. Other than letting Ducky know, Gibbs and Tony opted to keep their relationship, and the fact they were living together, a secret from the team and Vance. </p><p>While Tony was fully ready to testify against his father, the state’s team of attorneys offered Senior his choice of going to trial where they would push to get separate sentences of twenty-five years for the embezzlement charge and an additional twenty-five-year sentence for human trafficking or he could waive the trials and take a ten-year sentence for each charge, to be served consecutively, with the possibility of an early release. With the evidence they had against him, and Jakob Huber willing to fly in from Austria to testify, Senior and his public defender decided they were better off taking the deal than going to court. </p><p>Once the sentencing was agreed on and signed off by a judge, and Tony had liquefied all of his father’s assets, Gibbs threw a barbeque in his backyard, as a goodbye to Senior. Tony prepared all the salads and desserts, while Gibbs grilled steaks, burgers, and vegetables outside. In honor of Senior, they purchased a dozen life-sized cardboard cut-outs of the man and set them up around the yard, allowing people to yell insults at his image, punch the images or throw darts if they wished. It was a fitting goodbye to a man who had given so little to his son in the way of warmth and love.</p><p>“At least he gave you the one thing he no longer has,” offered Gibbs as he tapped the neck of his beer bottle against Tony’s.</p><p>“What’s that? Money? I know you’re not talking about love.”</p><p>“Independence. You grew up independent because you couldn’t count on him.”</p><p>Reaching underneath the table unseen by others, Tony grasped Gibbs’ hand and gave it a squeeze. “But now I have someone I can count on, someone I know loves me unconditionally and who will be there for me no matter what.”</p><p>“We have each other, always. We can trust each other to watch our sixes.”</p><p>With a wink, Tony added. “Or we can flip it around 69-style when needed.”</p><p>“Not on the job, Tony. Never on the job.” </p><p>“One day, you will retire, Jethro, and I will still be here for you.”</p><p>Tapping their beer bottles together once more, Gibbs added, “And I will always be hopelessly devoted to you.”</p><p>“Jethro, did you just quote a movie?” asked Tony.</p><p>Gibbs smiled. “Grease is the word, or so they tell me.”</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Tony said, “I could get used to this.”</p><p>“You better. You're stuck with me now.”</p><p>“Good, because I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>end of story.</p><p>12/06/2020<br/>
© 2020 by Jacie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>